Rayos II
by Nate-Awesome-Kirkland
Summary: ―Pues…―El chico miro a Kaoru, la incertidumbre le carcomía por dentro―. Mañana nos vamos a Japón, Vacchan. HibarixOc/18Oc. Secuela de Rayos.
1. Chapter 1

_**KHR! es de Akira amano. Lo único mio aquí son los personajes originales.**_

Nate: Si me permiten...*Empieza correr de un lado gritando de la felicidad, hasta que una piedra random aparece y cae al suelo dramáticamente*

Nero: Nate-san, esta bien? *le da golpecitos con una varita*

Nate: *Se levanta como si no hubiera pasado nada* Por fin!

Nero: Eh?

Nate: Si usted ha llegado a este fanfic sin haber leido antes "Rayos!", le recomiendo que busque le de clic a donde dice "Nate-awesome-Kirkland" y busque la historia con tal nombre. Ya que esta es la secuela de ese fanfic!

Nero: Luego de 1654131068541613651 intentos, por fin nate-san se decidio de publicar la secuela.

Nate: Si mi mente no me falla y la "demo" no se me perdió, esta secuela es mas larga que la historia original.

Nero: Sin mas que decir, los dejamos leer la tan tardada secuela.

* * *

―Hermano, por favor… ―Kaoru miro por vigésima vez a su hermano, tenía alrededor de treinta minutos pidiéndole lo mismo.

―No sé...Sabes que no hay forma de que te protejas por ti misma, tanto tu caja-arma como tu anillo se perdieron.

La menor frunció el ceño levemente, mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Sus mejillas se inflaron como cual niña pequeña en pleno berrinche. El mayor jalo una de las mejillas de la chica, quien soltó un quejido.

―Está bien, puedes ir…pero iras acompañada de weiβ―En la cara de la rubia se creó una sonrisa y rápidamente salto a los brazos de su hermano.

―Gracias, Fabrizzio.

―_Sono tuo fratello... Non è la necessità di riconoscere il fatto che voglio vedere quel sorriso sul tuo viso*._

―_Credo che sia così*__._

El rubio mayor esbozo en sus labios al ver a Kaoru cruzar la puerta, hace dos años no dejaba de llorar porque quería regresar a Japón y varias veces le grito que le odiaba una y otra vez. Pero eso no podía ser para toda la vida, lentamente su relación paso a ser la misma de antes, aunque él sabía que Kaoru seguía guardándose algo.

Kaoru camino por el pasillo dando –literalmente– saltos de felicidad, aunque paro al sentir algo engancharse a su pierna, bajo la mirada para encontrarse con un niño de aparentemente dos años abrazando felizmente su pierna.

La chica sonrió y tomo al niño en brazos, quien movió sus brazos de un lado a otro en señal de felicidad.

―Ritsu, te escapaste de donde estaban Tania y Raike, verdad? ―Kaoru observo como las mejillas del pequeño pelirrojo se inflaban y este asentía levemente―. Eres un niño malo y por eso te voy a comer a besos!

Kaoru empezó a picotear las mejillas del niño, mientras este reía por las cosquillas que los labios de la mayor causaban.

―Eh! Entonces yo también quiero ser una niña mala! ―Kaoru levanto la vista y se encontró con una niña de aparentemente cinco años de cabello blanco, siendo el final un arcoíris. A su lado caminaba un niño que aparentaba más edad que la niña, este era de cabello negro.

Kaoru camino hacia donde estaban los otros dos niños y dejo al pequeño pelirrojo en el suelo.

― ¿Quieren ir a tomar un helado?―Pregunto mientras los tres asentían.

―Irán solos? ―Kaoru volteo al escucharlos la voz de Weiβ, quien era un poco diferente a hace dos años atrás, era más alto y tenía el cabello más largo.

―Acompáñanos, tío!

La albina se acercó se acercó a él lo jalo a donde estaban los dos niños y la chica, quien solo inflo las mejillas en señal de puchero.

―Estoy celosa.

Los niños y el albino solo pudieron reírse ante la frase de la chica.

* * *

Ahora estaban sentados en una mesa de la heladería favorita de la rubia, estaban charlando con los niños de cosas que no poseían sentido.

―Por cierto…

Todos miraron a la rubia con curiosidad, se había quedado pensativa por unos cuantos minutos.

― ¿Pasa algo, Kaoru? ―El albino sabía que era algo malo –al menos para él y para la salud mental de la chica–, ya que esa expresión la conocía muy pero muy bien.

―Pues…―El chico miro a Kaoru, la incertidumbre le carcomía por dentro―. Mañana nos vamos a Japón, Vacchan*.

―…Que?!

Los tres niños y el albino se quedaron helados, la expresión de Kaoru era una de entre dolor y felicidad, cosa que dejaba un poco curioso al de cabellos blancos.

―Solo será un tiempo, eso es seguro.

Kaoru siguió comiendo su helado, aunque la felicidad que tenía hace horas había desaparecido completamente. Luego de eso los niños siguieron conversando, aunque pocas veces Kaoru respondía, que era lo que había pasado para que la rubia estuviera asi?

* * *

Al llegar de nuevo a la mansión, la rubia rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación, siendo seguida por el albino quien estaba un poco preocupado por el estado mental.

―Kaoru, ¿Podemos hablar? ―La chica bajo la cabeza y un leve "si" salió de sus labios, El de cabello largo soltó un suspiro y luego siguió a la rubia a su cuarto―.

Al entrar, Kaoru se dejó caer encima de la cama y tomo una almohada para empezar a abrazarla, el mayor solo se acostó a su lado y miro al techo.

―… ¿Te sientes bien, Kaoru?

―Luzco como si estuviera bien? ―El albino se giró para mirarla, la rubia estaba a punto de llorar―. Porque si lo hago, no lo estoy…Tengo mucho miedo.

―Todo estará bien, no hay porque temer…yo estaré aquí para cuidarte, porque ese es mi deber como guardián.

El albino se acercó a la frente de la chica y le dio un pequeño beso, en estos dos años Kaoru se había abierto con él y eso se lo agradecía, ya que de esa forma estaba asegurando cumplir la promesa que le hizo a la otra Kaoru y la que le había hecho a la Kaoru que estaba frente de él.

―Nunca me dejaras, cierto?

―Nunca.

* * *

La mañana del día siguiente fue rápida, Kaoru realmente quería llegar a Japón rápido, arreglo las maletas con la velocidad del rayo y antes de ir a darse un baño, alguien toco su puerta.

―Puedo entrar, _Mamma_?

La chica camino a la puerta y la abrió recibiendo al pequeño pelinegro, quien sentía sus manos sudar y sus rodillas temblar.

―Bueno días, Raike! ―La chica le sonrió, mientras el chico le abrazaba―. ¿Dormiste bien?

―Sí, pero…

―Pero?

―T-Tengo algo que preguntarte, _Mamma_.

Kaoru ladeo la cabeza, el niño estaba muy nervioso y poco seguro de lo que iba a decir. No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que hablaba con Raike este siempre estaba tan nervioso.

―…P-Puedo ir contigo a-a Japón? ―Los ojos de Kaoru se ampliaron ante la sorpresa, realmente la pregunta del chico le había tomado desprevenido―. Eso e-es un "no"?

―Quieres venir? ―El chico asintió enérgicamente, mientras una sonrisa se extendía en sus labios―. Está bien, puedes hacerlo. Te ayudo a arreglar tu ropa?

―Por favor.

* * *

―Entonces vienes con nosotros, Raike? ―El niño asintió, mientras Kaoru sonreía levemente―. Estoy seguro que Japón te encantara, sobretodo en esta época que todo es rosa.

―Rosa?

―Sí―Kaoru respondió mientras buscaba su teléfono en su bolso, al encontrarlo le mostró una imagen en a que se veía la puerta de una escuela, rodeada de grandes árboles de los cuales caían sutiles y casi imperceptibles pétalos de un rosa pálido―, Vacchan se refiere a la época del crecimiento de los cerezos.

―Señorita, su vuelo está listo.

―Gracias.

* * *

*: Soy tu hermano ... Se trata de la necesidad de reconocer el hecho de que yo quiero ver esa sonrisa en tu cara.

*:Supongo que es así.

*: La pronunciacion de "weiβ" es "Vaigh", "Vacchan" es un apodo que une la dos silabas "Va" (Del nombre del albino) y "Cchan" (De la palabra Ka-chan, que en Japones significa madre).

* * *

Nate: Si este es el principio de nuestro nuevo comienzo, muchas cosas cambian y otras están por cambiar. Gracias por leer.

**_¿Review? :DD_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**KHR! es de Akira amano. Lo único mio aquí son los personajes originales.**_

Nate: Buenas Minna-sama!

Nero: Y este es el segundo capitulo de la secuela!

Nate: Wiii! Sip!

* * *

Aclaraciones:

_Recuerdos o llamadas __telefónicas_ (Sabrán distinguirlas)

* * *

En la mayoría del vuelo el único despierto fue el albino, quien solo observaba sigilosamente todo a su alrededor. En cuanto a Kaoru y Raike, estos dormían como que si no lo hubieran hecho en años.

"De tal palo tal astilla…" Se dijo a si mismo al ver a la rubia y al moreno, dormir tan cómodamente. Observo por la ventana pronto llegarían a Japón, entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Kaoru.

_-Tengo mucho miedo…-_

Algo que no había logrado ni un psicólogo era que Kaoru pudiera ser más fuerte sentimentalmente, después de que abandonara Japón era muy fácil –en aquel entonces– hacerla llorar, vaya depresión en la que había caído. Las cosas poco a poco fueron mejorando, sobre todo después de que Tania y Raike se unieran a la familia.

―_Eh? No tienen un nombre?_ ―_Los niños negaron levemente mientras miraban el suelo_―._ ¿Qué les parece "Tania" y "Raike"?_

―…_Mamma._

_El albino se sorprendió ante las palabras de los dos niños, observo la expresión de Kaoru que paso de ser una sorprendida a una sonrisa maternal. Las mejillas del de mirada grisácea se tiñeron de carmesí, recordaba esa expresión la conocia muy bien._

_Era la misma sonrisa que le había dado al verlo Kaoru en un mundo paralelo, cuando estaba embarazada. _

Sintió como alguien tocaba su brazo, al voltearse se encontró con Raike mirándolo fijamente, ladeo la cabeza al no entender porque se había levantado tan de repente y solo pudo escuchar un susurro de los labios del moreno:

―Gracias.

Entendió porque agradecía, algo que Kaoru no sabía era que su antigua caja-arma estaba destruyéndose poco a poco y cuando no pudo aguantar más, él tuvo que intervenir convirtiendo al cuervo y al grifo en semi-humanos.

* * *

―Fue un viaje largo, no es así? ―Hablo Kaoru mientras se estiraba, el niño asintió y al albino le descendía una gotita de sudor en la frente.

―En serio? Dormiste durante todo el viaje…

El albino tomo el equipaje y se dirigió al área de taxis, le quedaba un camino algo largo a casa. El niño se mostraba muy emocionado, lo que los otros dos le habían dicho le había dado mucha curiosidad.

* * *

―Es grande! ―Dijo el niño al observar la casa en la que se quedarían, Kaoru soltó un bufido mientras se cruzaba de brazos―.

―Quiero mi antigua casa! ―Se quejó la rubia mientras entraba a la casa con las mejillas infladas―.

―Pero es muy bonita debes de aceptarlo.

―Pero, prefiero mi otra casa…

―Otra casa?

La chica asintió mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de la sala, el niño silenciosamente se acercó y se sentó a su lado. El albino solo suspiro mientras llevaba las bolsas del mercado a lo que debía ser la cocina.

―Veras, Raike―Hablo la blonda, mientras cruzaba las piernas―. Hace dos años vivía aquí en Japón, estudiaba en la escuela que está cerca y yo vivía en mi hermosa casa.

―Uhm.

―Nee, quieres ver cómo serán nuestros cuartos? Me pido el que tenga balcón! ―Kaoru se levantó del mueble y empezó a correr a las escaleras, al llegar a la segunda planta término de llegar al pasillo final, donde había cuatro puertas.

Miro un momento hasta que se decidió por abrir la segunda puerta del lado derecho, encontrándose con que era justamente, el cuarto que tenía balcón.

Abrió la puerta de cristal que conectaba con el balcón y salió a ver. Daba a una casa de color azul, con jardines llenos de hermosas plantas, miro la calle con una expresión sonriente.

Era una calle muy bonita y silenciosa, aunque tanto silencio le daba muy mala espina.

―Vaya, pensé que duraría mucho tiempo antes de que alguien se mudara a esa casa…―Kaoru volteo rápidamente al escuchar una voz dirigirse hacia ella.

―Eh?

―No lo sabias? ―La rubia ladeo la cabeza, aparentemente quien le había hablado era su vecino. Un chico de cabello oscuro y el color de sus ojos no podían distinguirlo muy bien, pero supo que eran de tonalidad clara, tal vez miel―. Hace algunos años vivía una mujer muy hermosa, quien tenía una habilidad algo extraña…

―Cuál?

―Podía ver el hilo rojo del destino, sabes lo que es? ―Kaoru asintió levemente y el chico prosiguió―. Ella estaba muy enferma y un día mientras salía a tomar aire, observo como un hombre de cabello negro y ojos completamente negros le cortó su hilo del destino, ella dio un grito desgarrador y se lanzó del balcón. Su esposo al ver el cuerpo de su esposa ensangrentada hizo lo mismo, dicen que sus espíritus buscan los hilos del destino más unidos para cortarlos en forma de venganza por no poder vivir su amor.

Los ojos de Kaoru se ampliaron al escuchar las palabras del moreno, dio un paso atrás algo asustada y miro su meñique con temor, minutos después escucho como el moreno se reía a carcajadas.

―Realmente me creíste? ―Kaoru alzo una ceja, el moreno solo se apoyó de la pared―.

―Fue una mentira?

―No necesariamente, solo hasta la parte de que los espíritus buscan venganza…o al menos eso es lo que me dijo mi hermano―Kaoru ladeo la cabeza sin entender que tenía que ver su hermano con la historia―. Mi hermano menor siempre la iba visitar, me di cuenta que se suicido fue porque mi hermano dio un grito desgarrador, mucho más que el de ella.

―KAORU! ―Al escuchar que la llamaban, Kaoru hizo una señal de despedida siendo esta devuelta por el moreno quien después entro a la habitación―

La rubia bajo las escaleras con lentitud aun pensando en la historia de la mujer, al llegar a la planta baja observo al albino sostener el teléfono en la mano, entendió que era una llamada para ella.

Rápidamente tomo el teléfono y contesto:

― _¿Bueno?_

―_Es bueno volver a escuchar tu voz._

―_Lo mismo digo, decimo._

―_Aun no soy el décimo Vongola…_

―_Pero, algún día lo serás y debo empezar a acostumbrarme a llamarte así, no Tsuna?_

―_Supongo._

―_La razón de tu llamada es porque mi hermano te amenazo, verdad?_

―…_Creo que le tendré miedo a Fabrizzio de ahora en adelante._

―_Que tanto te dijo?_

―_Que me cortaría las venas una por una, si salías con un mínimo rasguño._

―_Esa es nueva._

―_Por cierto, como estuvo el viaje?_

―_Dormí durante todo el viaje, pero por lo que se estuvo muy bien._

―_Estudiaras en Namimori, cierto?_

―_Si, mañana me encargare de atender eso._

―_Bueno, te acompaño…donde queda tu nueva casa?_

―_Pues según lo que tengo entendido, queda en –inserte dirección cercana a namimori chuu–._

―_Bien, te paso buscando como a las diez de la mañana, te parece bien?_

―_Sí._

―_Entonces, hasta mañana_

―_Adiós._

La rubia colgó, mientras daba un suspiro. El niño comía pizza lentamente mientras observaba a su 'madre', Kaoru se sentó a su lado mientras apoyaba el mentón en la palma de su mano.

―Vacchan, te toca levantarme…

―Qué raro―El albino le tendió un plato con un trozo de pizza, la rubia devoro la pizza con avidez. Su hermano era el culpable de que ahora comiera tanto―.

―Mamma, de que hablaste hace minutos? ―La rubia volteo a ver al niño, iba a decir algo pero se llevó la mano a la boca horrorizada―

―…Vacchan.

―Qué? ―El albino observo con curiosidad la cara de Kaoru―. Pasa algo?

―Raike no sabes hablar japonés! ―Exclamo horrorizada la rubia mientras miraba al albino, quien luego puso la misma expresión―. Mierda! Como se me pudo haber olvidado eso?

―No podemos dejarlo solo ni un segundo! Definitivamente!

―Entonces, mientras yo estoy en la escuela tu cuidaras de él.

―Bien.

* * *

Nate: Kaoru y Vacchan se han ganado la medalla de descuidados, definitivamente.

**¿Review? ;A;**


	3. Chapter 3

_**KHR! es de Akira amano. Lo único mio aquí son los personajes originales.**_

Nate: Buenas!

Nero: Hoy traemos el tercer capitulo de esta historia.

Nate: Ademas esta la aparicion de un personaje del canon y de tres personas que nunca habian aparecido.

* * *

**Alyzama**: _Bueno, no tengo idea, supongo que le tocara la tarea a Kaoru y a Vacchan de andar de traductores xDD. Aun falta para que Hibari aparezca, pero cuando salga no va a dejar de salir :DD_

* * *

Al terminar de explicarle al niño las reglas que debería acatar, Kaoru subió a darse una ducha antes de dormir. Mañana sería un día largo, Namimori era muy pequeño y había muchas probabilidades de que se consiguiera al prefecto, sobre todo durante su inscripción en Namimori medio.

A termina de colocarse su pijama, se metía a su cama y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

―Vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, no es cierto? ―La rubia abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos similares a los suyos, con diferencia de que estos estaban delineados―. Aunque… ¿Cómo debería llamarte?

―Eh? ―La mayor se llevó una mano al mentón, una expresión pensativa acompañaba a su rostro―. ¿Dónde estoy?

―Bienvenida al "Limbo"!

―Limbo?

―Te explicare―La rubia mayor se sentó al lado de la menor―. Según la biblia, Limbo era el lugar donde los santos esperaban la salvación de Jesucristo, y como sabrás en el mundo paralelo del que provengo estoy muerta.

―P-P-P-Pero―La más baja empezó a balbucear―, ¿Q-Que hago a-a-aquí?

―Tranquila, no estás muerta ni nada por el estilo.

―…Entonces, ¿Por qué?

―Ni idea, solo apareciste―Sonrió la otra, mientras la más baja se palmeaba la frente―.

―Oye! No me hagas sentir una estúpida.

―Pero, no tienes idea de que hago aquí?

―No, aunque espera…Cuántos años tienes?

―Dieciséis.

―Uh! Ya eres todo una señorita―La mayor le sonrió, mientras se levantaba y caminaba en círculos―. Pero…yo realmente no noto mucha diferencia con nuestro encuentro de hace seis años.

La chica más baja, abrazo sus rodillas y hundió su cabeza en ellas, mientras una aura oscura aparecía a su alrededor. La mayor rápidamente hizo una señal de disculpa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo vio como un humo parecido al de la bazuca de los diez años la envolvía y la llevaba a otro lugar.

―Mira lo que hiciste, Ichiru! ―Al escuchar una voz que no conocía, Kaoru rápidamente levanto la cabeza y se encontró con dos niños gemelos parecidos a su anterior novio―. Le diste a mamá!

― ¿Dónde estoy? ―Los dos niños dejaron de pelearse y voltearon a ver a la de cabello largo, la expresión de los dos fue una de sorpresa y luego paso a ser una sonrisa―.

―Tu! ―El de mirada carmesí la señalo y ella ladeo la cabeza―. ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Kaoru.

―Y tu apellido?

―Russo.

Los dos niños se miraron y luego empezaron a correr en círculos alrededor de la rubia, quien solo se levantó y los miro con curiosidad.

―Disculpen… ¿Cómo se llaman?

Los dos niños pararon de caminar y miraron a la rubia, quien se estremeció un poco ante su mirada. Cuando la miraban fijamente pareciera que estuvieran viéndole el alma.

―Uhm…Puedes decirme Ichi―Dijo el de mirada azul―.

―Y a mí puedes decirme Iru!

La mayor asintió, mientras alguien entraba a la habitación y bostezaba. Kaoru levanto la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos metalizados de su anterior novio. Los niños corrieron y se abrazaron a las piernas del azabache.

Una risita salió de los labios de la rubia, quien sonriendo exclamo:

―Ustedes realmente se parecen! Son como una especie de Matryoshka humana! ―La chica coloco un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja―…Pero no dejan de ser lindos-

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, de nuevo aparece el humo rosa y se la lleva de regreso, aunque esta vez apareció en su cama.

Miro el reloj en la mesa que estaba al lado de su cama, era de madrugada. _Que había sido eso?_

* * *

―Kaoru, levántate! ―La menor se escondió bajo la sabana, mientras el albino suspiraba―.

―Voy a llevar a Raike al Zoológico y me voy ahora, así que levántate.

La menor soltó un bufido y se levantó, tomo un mechón del albino, jugando con él.

―Sabes, Vacchan? Ayer conocí a dos niños y de nuevo vi a la Kaoru que ustedes antes protegían―Los ojos del albino se abrieron como platos―.

―…―

―Sí, aunque no lo creas―Suspiro la rubia antes de salir de la habitación, dejando al albino un poco desorientado. _¿Qué estaba pasando con los mundos paralelos?_―

La chica se miró en el espejo de la habitación, faltaba recoger su cabello. Llevaba una camiseta algo holgada blanca con letras en negro, un pantalón ajustado de color rojo y unas zapatillas negras.

Miro su cabello, en estos dos años había crecido bastante, hasta llegarle a más allá de la espalda. Opto por dejarlo suelto, tardaría mucho más si lo recogía y estaba segura que ya pronto serían las diez. Vacchan y Raike se habían ido hace veinte minutos dejándola sola.

Tomo su teléfono guardándolo en el bolsillo trasero, dio un largo bostezo antes de salir de la casa, claro no antes sin cerrar la casa con llave.

Camino durante quince minutos, probablemente si seguía caminando se encontraría con Tsuna. Namimori no había cambiado mucho –Desde su punto de vista–, lo único diferente era unas cuantas edificaciones. Aun sentía la calidez de la Namimori de hace dos años.

―Kaoru! ―Al escuchar que mencionaban su nombre la rubia se giró, encontrándose con el castaño. Quien ahora era mucho más alto – a comparación de ella, que no había crecido mucho–, su boca se abrió por la sorpresa.

― ¿T-Tsuna?


	4. Chapter 4

_**KHR! es de Akira amano. Lo único mio aquí son los personajes originales.**_

Nero: Buenos dias/Tardes/Noches

Nate: ¿Que tienen de buenos?

Nero: Nate-san, calmese...

Nate: No puedo...

* * *

**Alyzama**: No, Tsuna no ha cambiado en lo absoluto, pero Kaoru exagera y hay que mantener las apariencias C;

* * *

Aclaraciones

―Hablan japones.

―_Hablan italiano._

_―**Habla Raike**._

* * *

― ¿T-Tsuna?

―Es bueno saber que mis venas no corren peligro―En los labios del castaño se formó una sonrisa leve―. Eh? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Lo lamento, solo estoy deprimiéndome por el hecho de no haber crecido mucho…

Si comparamos la actual estatura de nuestra rubia, veinticinco centímetros no era mucho, pero nuestra protagonista es exagerada, así que dejémosla ser. Una risita salió de los labios del moreno, quien poso una mano sobre la cabeza de la rubia.

―Aunque he de admitir que no está nada mal mirar el mundo desde arriba.

La rubia empezó a caminar, mientras fruncía el ceño. Al parecer el comentario no le hizo mucha gracia.

―Una razón más para mi lista de "**Razones por las cuales suicidarme**" ―Dijo sarcásticamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

―Solo bromeaba―Al castaño le hacía gracia ver las expresiones de la rubia, quien por lo que se notaba no le gustaba que hablaran de su poca altura―.

―Vamos a ir a Namimori media o hablar sobre mi poca estatura?

―Vamos a Namimori media.

La rubia siguió caminando, siendo seguida por el moreno quien solo observaba el cambio de la rubia. Una de las cosas que fabrizzio le había contado al moreno, era que tuviera mucho cuidado con lo que dijera porque Kaoru seguía siendo débil, en lo que sentimientos respecta.

―Por cierto, Hibari-san ya no es prefecto de Namimori media―La rubia paro de caminar un momento pero luego retomo el paso―.

―Él lo menciono una vez que hablamos por teléfono.

― Pensé que había perdido todo contacto con el.

―En realidad―La chica coloco un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja, mientras soltaba un cansino suspiro―, no hablo con él desde hace un año.

―Hmm, ya veo.

―Llegamos! No tardaremos mucho…espero.

* * *

Al finalizar todo el proceso de inscripción, fueron a una pastelería que estaba en el centro a charlar un rato.

―Tsuna―La rubia llamo la atención del castaño, quien rápidamente le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad―, ¿Cómo ha estado todo? Digo, han pasado dos años…no creo que todo siga igual.

―Pues han pasado muchas cosas―Dijo este mientras se llevaba un trozo de pastel a la boca―, Aunque hablas como si no nos hubiéramos visto en una década o algo parecido.

―Es lo que realmente parece―La rubio miro a un lado, mientras posaba su mentón en la palma de su mano― y que ejemplo más claro que tú mismo, Tsuna.

―…―

―La mafia hace cosas sorprendentes, no crees? ―En los labios de la rubia se creó una sonrisa altanera―. Has perdido mucho de tu esencia, Tsuna.

―No, estoy seguro que no lo hecho―Este dijo negando levemente―. La que has cambiado eres tú y tú forma de ver las cosas, Kaoru-chan.

La rubia se sorprendió ante las palabras del de ojos castaños, sabía que tenia razón.

―…Creo que es así.

* * *

Kaoru regreso a la casa en la tarde, pensó que ya el moreno y el albino, habrían regresado ya.

―Ya llegue! ―Dijo desde la entrada, mientras el pelinegro llegaba a recibirla saltándole encima para darle un abrazo―. _Al parecer te fue bien en la visita, Raike_.

―_**Si**_! ―El niño sonrió felizmente, mientras Kaoru lo bajaba―. _**He visto muchos animales, todos eran tan bonitos y-…**_

―_Y_?

―_**Trate de meterme en una de sus jaulas**_―El chico empezó a jugar con sus dedos, mientras bajaba la cabeza. Sabía que su madre lo regañaría―, _**pero nada paso! Lo juro!**_

―_Raike! ¿Qué te he dicho de hacer cosas peligrosas?_

―_**Lo lamento, no lo volveré a hacer!**_

―_Mamma está enojada contigo._

―_**Ya dije que no lo haría de nuevo!**_

―_Hm_…―Kaoru entro a la sala, tratando de conseguir al albino con la mirada, pero no lo encontró. Miro al pelinegro quien se sentó en el sofá―, _Raike, ¿Dónde está Vacchan?_

―_**No sé, dijo que saldría y regresaría más tarde.**_

―_Ya vera aquel idiota, solo espera que llegue…_―Pero fue interrumpida por la llegada del rey de roma, quiero decir de Weiβ―.

―_Qué bueno, que llegaste-…AHHH!? ESTAS LOCA, MUJER?!_

Y que era eso que iba por los aires?, una silla? El sofá, con Raike incluido? Dios mío, Kaoru estaba hecha una fiera. El albino tuvo que ingeniárselas para que el niño no saliera herido, cuando la rubia se enojaba era mejor salir corriendo.

* * *

**¿Review? ;A;**


	5. Chapter 5

_**KHR! es de Akira amano. Lo único mio aquí son los personajes originales.**_

* * *

Nate: Buenas, Minna-sama.

Nero: Hoy traemos el quinto capitulo de nuestra adorada secuela!

Nate: No estaremos centrado en una de las tantas partes serias que nos espera!

Nero: Ademas la aparición de otros tres personajes originales de Nate-san.

Nate: Sin mas les dejamos con la respuesta a los review, las aclaraciones y finalmente, el capitulo de hoy.

* * *

**Alyzama**: Jeje, si. Al parecer a ese zoologico, solo va gente temeraria xDD

* * *

Aclaraciones

―Hablan japones.

―_Hablan italiano._

_―**Habla Raike**._

_"_**Pensamientos de Kaoru_"_**

* * *

―Hmph!

―_Nada de "Hmph", pequeña demonio_―Hablo el albino mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la rubia, quien solo miro a un lado con el ceño fruncido―

―_Por cierto, ¿A dónde fuiste, Vacchan?_

―_Daisuke y Noire dijeron que vendrían, pero se quedaron en Tokyo._

―_**Quiénes son?**_

―_El hijo mayor de Fabrizzio y mi otro guardián._

―Terminaste tu inscripción?

La chica asintió con una sonrisa, mientras jugaba con el cabello del más pequeño, al cual parecía encantarle el toque de la chica.

―Bueno, y como te preparas para tu primer dia en Namimori? ―La rubia volteo lenta y tétricamente a ver al albino, vaya que le había llamado la atención lo que había dicho―.

―…Es domingo?

―No te habías dado cuenta?

―Maldición! ―Y Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Vaya que era una descuidada, por suerte ya tenía su uniforme consigo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó tarde, cosa que hizo que tuviera que bañarse y vestirse a la velocidad de la luz. Al despedirse del albino, salió corriendo hacia la escuela, que por suerte estaba a minutos de su casa.

Al llegar se llevó una sorpresa bastante grande, pues al parecer era la semana de elección de clubes y por lo tanto, la entrada estaba sofocada de personas. Muchas diciendo _Únete al club de tal cosa!_ o _Al de tal cosa!, _al menos algo parecido.

Trato de entrar como pudo, pero al final fue arrastrada por la multitud, al final cayó al suelo, soltó un quejido de inconformidad y se levantó, si necesitaba morder y golpear a las personas para pasar, pues que así sea.

De nuevo intento pasar, pudo acercarse más a la entrada, pero antes de llegar choco con una chica y esta vez las dos cayeron al suelo. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con una chica de cabello verde y lacio.

― ¿Estas bien? ―Al escuchar la voz de a chica los ojos de la italiana se abrieron, esa voz la conocía muy bien―.

―Sakurawa?

―…Kaoru-chan?

―Eres tú! ―La de cabello tiempo no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, pues la de cabello rubio se le lanzo encima para abrazarla―. Pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver!

―Yo también! ―Dijo la de cabello verde correspondiendo el abrazo, las dos se levantaron del suelo y entraron a la escuela―.

―Cómo has estado, Aoi-chan? ―Pregunta la italiana, mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada todos los clubes―.

―Muy bien, aunque eso debería de preguntarlo yo? Mírate!

La rubia sonrió, alguien paso a su lado y al mirar de quien se trataba, su expresión pasó a ser una de sorpresa. Aquella chaqueta y aquel cabello negro –aunque este era más largo y desordenado–, sabía muy bien a quien le pertenecía.

―Kyoya…?

El azabache se volteo al escuchar aquel nombre, sus ojos eran rojos y no azules, como los de su anterior novio, así que no había posibilidad de fuera él. La mirada del chico la atravesaba como si de una daga se tratase.

"**Acaso aquella persona me odia?**"

―Aoi-chan, ¿Quién es aquella persona?

La de cabello verde ladeo la cabeza y luego respondió con un tono de curiosidad.

―Él es nuestro nuevo prefecto, Hibari Kiyoshi―La boca de la italiana se abrió para decir algo pero nada salió, luego la de cabello verde se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el área de un club, el de caligrafía―, pensé que lo sabias.

"**Eso explica su parecido, pero por qué…?**"

Su mirada se estaba haciendo borrosa, trato de sostenerse de la pared más cercana pero fue cuando no escucho ni vio nada más, se había desmayado. Un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, la atrapo antes de que callera al suelo.

―Kao-tan, hacía que destino estas caminando? ―Su expresión fue una de dolor, poso una mano sobre la mejilla de la rubia, acariciándola. Busco el colgante que estaba escondido en su ropa y lo arranco de su cuello, en este un anillo que tenía forma de corona victoriana y lo coloco en el pulgar izquierdo―, con esto bastara por ahora.

―_Mi pobre Kaoru…_

* * *

Nate: Oh dios mio, ahora que pasara? Véalo en el próximo capitulo! :DD

**PD: Pronto subire un omake, el de san valentin...(Atrasado xDD)**

**¿Review? ;A;**


	6. Chapter 6

_**KHR! es de Akira amano. Lo único mio aquí son los personajes originales.**_

* * *

Nate: Hola! Bienvenidos de nuevo!

Nero: Sexto capitulo! Wii!

* * *

**Alyzama**: _Si es asi te recomiendo, que vayas buscando la ambulancia...porque lo que viene es fuego puro D:_

* * *

―Russo! ―Al escuchar que alguien la llamaba, abrió los ojos aun no podía distinguir bien, parecía que la sienes en cualquier momento podrían explotar―. ¿Estás bien?

― ¿…Quién…eres?

Luego de varios minutos, pudo sentarse y visualizar bien al joven pelinegro, quien pareció estar preocupado. Aún seguía mareada y todo le daba vueltas, se trató de levantar pero se tambaleo y estuvo a punto de caer, de no por la introducción del de ojos carmesíes.

―Si aún estas mareada, no tienes por qué levantarte, idiota! ―El moreno le ayudo a levantarse y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que estaba llorando―. ¿Por qué estas llorando?

―Solo me estoy desahogando.

―Eres una idiota, Russo―La más baja se secó las lágrimas mientras el daba un cansino suspiro―. No se cómo Oni pudo haberse fijado en ti.

―Oni*?

―Sabes quién es mi hermano, idiota.

La expresión de la menor fue una de tristeza, el moreno se dirigió al escritorio y se sentó, cuando un sollozo llamo su atención, dirigió su mirada a la rubia y se encontró con que la rubia estaba llorando como una bebe.

―Si me pasa algo serás el culpable, tu! Idiota! ―Y salió corriendo. El moreno sintió un escalofrió, su hermano una vez menciono que Kaoru volvería a la escuela y que había salido muy mal de su separación, así que si de su boca impertinente salía algo que la hiciera llorar, le mordería hasta la muerte hasta que estuviera atado a muchos cables en un hospital medio vivo.

Por suerte la chica se había desmayado hasta el final de las clases, así que estaba seguro que no había nadie más que ellos. Salió de la sala y empezó a buscar a la rubia, busco por los primeros lugares que le ocurrió, hasta llegar al baño que fue cuando su teléfono sonó.

Al atender, sintió otro escalofrió:

―_Kiyoshi, estoy de llegando a Namimori._

―…_Oni?_

―_Pasa algo?_

―_Nada! Nada! No es como que si tu anterior novia hubiera llegado hoy y le dije cosas que la hirieron y por eso debe estar llorando en algún lugar de Namimori media._

―_Kiyoshi, cuando llegue te morderé hasta la muerte. Además, nunca termine con Kaoru._

Y el moreno le colgó, dejándolo más asustado que cualquiera al que Samara le sale del televisor. Empezó a buscar desesperadamente a la rubia, quien parecía haber desaparecido. Duro media hora buscando a la rubia pero no apareció.

―Kiyoshi…

Al voltearse, sintió que era gelatina y se desmayó. El de ojos azules, dio un cansino suspiro. A su anterior novia la había encontrado dormida y por eso la tenía cargada en sus brazos, ahora a su hermano lo arrastraría como castigo.

―Hibari Kyoya, te pido que me regreses a Kaoru…Raike no para de llorar.

―Raike?

―Su hijo.

―…Tuvo un hijo?

―No es su hijo biológico, pero para ella es como si lo fuera.

El albino arrebato a la rubia de los brazos del moreno y se fue de camino a casa, no le diría nada a Kaoru, que ella se lo encontrara, además sentía que algo raro pasaba y lo comprobó al ver su mano izquierda.

―_Noire, ¿Qué diablos quieres hacer con lo inevitable?_

* * *

La rubia despertó sintiendo aun el dolor de cabeza, al ver donde se encontraba solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa. El moreno y el albino se habían quedado dormidos a su lado, al tratar de alcanzar la frazada se dio cuenta que había un anillo en su mano.

―Que es este anillo? ―Se preguntó a sí misma en voz baja, mientras inspeccionaba el anillo, parecía ser de plata y tenía ciertas incrustaciones de algún diamante negro. Trato de quitárselo para verlo mejor, pero no podía.

Decidió no darle importancia y seguir durmiendo, pues no había ido a clases así que mañana le esperaría un día duro.

* * *

Por suerte, pudo levantarse temprano –Quizás más de lo que debía –al día siguiente. Sintió aquella brisa que las personas como ella tenían pocas veces el privilegio de sentir. Aquella brisa mañanera que movía sus cabellos lenta y pausadamente, dio un suspiro disfrutando del inerte aroma-

―Si sigues suspirando, se te hará tarde―Dijo el albino mientras disfrutaba de una taza de té verde, cosa que hacia todas las mañanas mientras los otros dos (Véase, Kaoru y Raike) estaban pegados a las sabanas―.

―Voy, Vacchan.

El albino observo el caminar de la rubia hasta que perdió de vista la melena rubia al final del pasillo, esperaba que el encontrarse con Hibari no fuera un choque emocional muy grande. Además, el anillo que tenía en la mano izquierda lo inquietaba, sabía que Noire quería evitar a toda costa que pasara algo cuando Kaoru cumpliera los veinte*.

Sabia el porqué de la ida de Noire junto con Daisuke, el moreno siempre había sido el que se apegaba más a Kaoru, así que cada vez que el error* se presentaba en un mundo paralelo y por ende Kaoru moría, el estado psicológico del moreno se deterioraba.

Al terminar de vestirse, Kaoru iba a buscar a Weiβ para que le hiciera una trenza, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con el pequeño pelinegro con el ceño fruncido y que varias lágrimas descendían.

Sus ojos carmesíes se abrieron ante la sorpresa, se arrodillo para quedar a la altura del niño, quien solamente la abrazo y empezó a llorar más fuerte, Kaoru no entendía el porqué de las lágrimas del menor, pero debía esperar que el niño explicara.

― ¿Por qué? Estaba muy preocupado, Mamma!

―No sé de lo que me hablas, car-

―No llegaste temprano ayer! Pensé que te había pasado algo!

La rubia bajo la cabeza, mientras acariciaba el cabello del más pequeño, probablemente se había quedado dormida en donde se escondió y fue el albino quien la fue a buscar.

―Lo lamento, Raike―Dijo mientras se separaba del niño y depositaba un beso sobre su frente―. Te prometo que si salgo temprano, te llevare a comer helado, si?

El niño asintió y le dedico una sonrisa tímida a la chica.

―SE TE HACE TARDE, KAORU!

―AHHHH! ― Y se fue corriendo.

* * *

Al llegar a la entrada dio un gran suspiro, ya no había tanta gente como el día anterior así que pudo pasar con mucho más tranquilidad hasta llegar a su salón, el cual hasta ahora no había visitado, así que tenía curiosidad de saber quiénes serían sus nuevos compañeros.

Al entrar el salón el profesor le invito a escribir su nombre en la pizarra antes de que sonara la campana, con lentitud escribió su nombre y al finalizar sonó la campana dando como comenzadas las clases. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con toda la clase dándole una mirada analítica.

La rubia sentía que las piernas le temblaban, aunque se calmó al escuchar las palabras del profesor:

―No hay necesidad de estar nerviosa. Preséntate por favor.

―Mi nombre es Kaoru Russo, tengo dieciséis años y vengo de Italia―Dijo tratando de mantener la calma, pero las chicas que habían en la clase parecían mirarla con odio*―.

―Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?

― ¿Por qué si eres de Italia―Escucho a una chica de lentes y de cabello negro pregunto dándole una mirada fría―, tienes un nombre japonés?

―Podría decirse que fue un juego entre mi padre y mi madre, además de que mi abuela paterna era japonesa.

― ¿Tienes novio?

―Podría decirse que sí.

―Quien? ―Aquel chico sí que era insistente, el profesor tuvo la intención de decir pero las palabras de alguien quien estaba sentado en el último puesto le interrumpió―

―Mi hermano.

La rubia se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba, de la misma forma que la clase también lo hizo y luego todos miraron a Kaoru como si se tratara del demonio mismo. No cualquier chica linda decía que era la novia de aquella bestia (Véase, Hibari Kyoya).

―Russo-san, siéntate al lado de Hibari-san, por favor.

―Sí.

Para ser la mitad de su primer día de clases en Namimori, no estaba tan mal y sobre todo después de tener que convivir con el idiota de Kiyoshi. No decía que fuera un mal tipo, para nada…es solo que era tan sarcástico y odioso, que deseaba saltar por la primera ventana que viera.

Apoyo la espalda de la pared, dejándose caer al suelo mientras daba un largo y cansino suspiro. Con una mano peino su flequillo hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, sería un día largo y necesitaría de mucha paciencia.

―Pareces estar cansada―Al escuchar una voz pego un chillido, abrió los ojos y se encontró con un chico de cabellos naranjas y amables ojos de tonalidad avellana, llevaba una sonrisa en los labios y mirada que demostraba calidez―, te asuste? Lamento eso.

―Quién eres?

El chico miro a un lado, parecía no saber que responder pero luego otra sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

―Mi nombre es Misaki Haruka*―Dijo sentándose a su lado y cerrando los ojos―. Ah! Y el nombre de la persona que está a tu lado es Hibiki Daiki.

Kaoru alzo las cejas y al mirar a su lado, efectivamente había alguien: Un chico con gafas de cabello azul y ojos avellana, este hizo una señal de saludo espantando a la rubia quien se aferró al de cabellos naranja como gatito asustado.

―No te asustes! ―Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios el moreno―, además él siempre es así.

―Russo―Alguien entro por la puerta y le tiro una bolsa a la rubia quien a duras penas pudo lograrlo, al voltear a ver de quien se trataba se encontró con la mirada carmesí de Kiyoshi―, hoy hay educación física.

―Konbawa, Kiyoshi-kun―Saludo el de cabellos azules, mientras el de cabellos naranjas movía la mano de un lado a otro, en señal de saludo.

―Hola―Dijo esbozando una sonrisa leve, aunque después su expresión oscureció―. Russo, no le hagas mucho caso a las chicas de la clase, ellas solo buscan un nuevo juguete y Oni menciono que no te dejarías gobernar, así que espero que eso no pase.

La rubia asintió, luego el moreno soltó un leve "Janne" y se fue. Sintió como dos manos se posaron en sus hombros, miro a los dos chicos quienes tenían una expresión fría en sus rostros.

―Kiyoshi-kun, tiene razón Russo-san.

―Veras, las chicas de nuestra clase no son especialmente "amables" ―Hablo el de cabellos azules, quien se acomodó los lentes―, procura tener cuidado, especialmente con la de cabello negro y su grupito.

―Tendré cuidado, no creo que sean capaces de nada más que unas cuantas bromas, a menos que…

―A menos que?―La expresión de Kaoru era extraña, Haruka no supo identificarla muy bien.

―Que se atrevan a tocar mi cabello―El cabello oculto sus ojos, dándole más curiosidad a Haruka aunque lo que dijo después basto para que se asustara―, si lo tocan soy capaz de hasta matarlas.

* * *

*: Onii-san es hermano en japones (Nii-san, para acortar), pero si le quitamos el sufijo honorifico y una "i", significa demonio. Y como Kiyoshi considera a su hermano un demonio, le dice asi.

*: Es la fecha limite, ya saben...mundos paralelos y todo ese desastre.

*: Como Daiki dice, las chicas de su clase...no son nada dulces, ni mucho menos amable, se daran cuenta de que hablo en el próximo capitulo.

*: Se que Haruka tiene un nombre algo femenino, pero a este realmente no le importa.

* * *

Antes de todo me gustaría explicar algo, esta secuela esta dividida en tres partes:

-Dos años después: En el tiempo que estamos en estos capítulos.

-Cuatro años después: pasan dos años al tiempo en el que no encontramos ahora...

-Side-Story/Omake: Son capítulos que le dan sentido a alguna parte del fanfic (Los que tengo pendientes, son el de _San valentin según los italianos_ y _Mi kouhai y yo_) o que simplemente los hago por gusto :D

_**Review? :D?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Katekyo hitman reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano, lo único mio aquí son los personajes originales.**

* * *

―Tendré cuidado, no creo que sean capaces de nada más que unas cuantas bromas, a menos que…

―A menos que?―La expresión de Kaoru era extraña, Haruka no supo identificarla muy bien.

―Que se atrevan a tocar mi cabello―El cabello oculto sus ojos, dándole más curiosidad a Haruka aunque lo que dijo después basto para que se asustara―, si lo tocan soy capaz de hasta matarlas.

* * *

―Eh?

Kaoru se miró de nuevo en el espejo, el uniforme le quedaba bien y quizás más de lo que debería. Dio un suspiro y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la chica de cabello negro de la cual Haruka y Daiki le habían advertido.

―Bienvenida, Russo-san! ―La sonrisa falsa que tenía en los labios hizo que le dieran nauseas a la más baja, pero tenía que aguantarse―. Vine aquí para retarte a un partido amistoso de básquet, lo aceptaras?

―Claro, ehm…cómo te llamas?

―Puedes llamarme Hikari.

―Bueno, Hikari-chan―Dijo Kaoru imitando la sonrisa de la chica―, solo hay una cosa que quiero aclararte…

―Cuál?

―Toca mi cabello y te hare ver hasta el mismo infierno―Le dio otra sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

* * *

―Demonios si me meto en problemas tendré que escuchar el discurso de Vacchan, seguido del de Fabrizzio…Que fastidio.

La rubia amarro su cabello en una cola ladeada, siguió caminando hasta que choco con una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos avellanas, se le quedo mirando un momento y luego sonrió.

―Tu estas en mi clase, verdad? ―La otra chica asintió temerosa, mientras Kaoru se levantaba y le tendía una mano, que la otra acepto―. Jugaras en el partido?

―Sí, p-pero procura tener cuidado, R-Russo-san.

―Me voy a empezar a asustar, toda la gente con que hablo dice eso.

―Es que Takahashi-san da miedo! ―La rubia dio un suspiro y miro a la castaña, luego le quito la chaqueta que tenía encima, mostrando varios vendajes que la castaña rápidamente trato de esconder―.

―No te preocupes―La rubia soltó un bostezo, mientras caminaba hacia la cancha―, lo único que necesito es que estés en mi equipo y alerta a mis movimientos, solo eso.

* * *

El partido estaba a punto de comenzar, estaban divididas de esta forma: Dos equipos, cada uno de cinco chicas, las capitanas eran Hikari y Kaoru.

Estaban usando media cancha, ya que del otro lado los chicos estaban teniendo otro partido. Kaoru podía sentir tres miradas encima de ella, la de Kiyoshi, la de Haruka y la de Daiki, quien parecía ser el menos preocupado de los tres.

Le dio una mirada a Lilia –la castaña, descubrió que se llamaba así–, quien asintió levemente. Habían hecho una estrategia, Kaoru era bajita por lo cual le era más fácil hacer pases, así que Lilia se encargaría de encestar la pelota.

―Vamos, chicas! Démosle una bienvenida como es debida a Russo-san―El tono con el que lo dijo, le hizo volver a sentir nauseas―.

―Espero que no te quemes al jugar con fuego, Hikari-chan―dijo en voz baja, mientras se dirigía a la mitad de la cancha―, Además el rojo es mi territorio.

El partido comenzó, ganando la pelota el equipo de Kaoru, empezaron a hacer pases de un lado a otro hasta llegar a Lilia, aunque cuando ella trato de encestar se encontró con el pie de la pelinegra, cayendo al suelo y dando un grito de dolor.

―Lilia, ¿Estas bien? ―Pregunto Kaoru, acercándose a la castaña quien a duras penas pudo responder―

―M-Me doble el pie.

―No juegues más, puede ser peligroso.

―Yo realmente lo lamento, Lilia! ―Escucho el tono hipócrita de Hikari a su lado, la rubia decidió no decir nada, ya que si lo hacia la tiraba al suelo y le desfiguraba el rostro―

Al volver al juego, esta vez el equipo de Hikari fue quien obtuvo la pelota y en menos de un minuto lograron hacer dos puntos, Kaoru se dio cuenta de algo, Hikari era muy cuidadosa con quien la bloqueaba, pero cuando le pasaba por un lado dejaba una abertura.

Espero que terminara la primera mitad, quince minutos fueron más que suficientes para observar los movimientos de la azabache, aunque estaba en desventaja, ya Lilia no estaba. No le quedaba más opción que saltar, cosa que haría que se fatigara con más facilidad.

Hablo con la chica que bloqueaba a la azabache para cambiar de posición, aprovecharía cada abertura de Hikari para robarle la pelota. La segunda mitad fue un poco más complicada, Hikari era más alta y se estaba preocupando por cerrar las aberturas.

Aunque cuando se le presento la primera oportunidad no la perdió y le quito la pelota, logrando hacer los primeros dos puntos. Se secó el sudor de la frente, el juego iba empatado y antes de que pudiera hacer otros dos puntos, la segunda mitad acabo.

―Russo!

Al voltear a ver a quien la llamaba, alguien le dio un pelotazo con el cual se tambaleo pero no cayó al suelo.

―Estas sacando las garras, Hikari-chan― De nuevo sintió la mirada de los tres chicos encima de ella―.

―Je? Eso piensas, pues no has visto todo lo que puedo hacer.

La tercera mitad comenzó, se podía sentir la tensión en el aire, ni Kaoru ni Hikari se querían dejar gobernar por la otra, Kaoru tenía la pelota y sabía que si lanzaba, Hikari se encargaría de bloquearla, chasqueo la lengua, debía saltar.

Corrió hacia la canasta y dio un salto, pensaba que lo lograría pero Hikari le jalo el cabello y el impacto contra el suelo no se hizo esperar, no grito ni dijo nada, además tanto los chicos como las chicas se quedaron impactados y solo vieron a la rubia que estaba en el suelo. Hikari se le acercó, la rubia pensó que era para disculparse y reírse de forma hipócrita, pero ya le había cabreado y Kaoru Russo no es alguien a quien puedas cabrear y luego salir ileso.

―Lo lamento, Russo-san―Dijo con aquel tono que Kaoru tanto odiaba―, ¿Te lastime?

El cabello rubio ocultaba los llenos de odio ojos de Kaoru, quien susurro:

―Te lo advertí.

―Qué?

―Te lo advertí, Maldición! ―Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo, Kaoru había jalado los cabellos de la pelinegra, golpeándola contra el suelo un par de veces―. Mi cabello es sagrado, así que la próxima vez que lo toques no respondo!

La rubia se levantó del suelo, pero antes de que pudiera caminar algo o más bien alguien la jalo, devolviéndola al suelo para encontrarse con una enojada Hikari, quien al parecer tenía la nariz rota. Esta Antes de que pudiera propinarle un buen puñetazo, alguien cargo a la pelinegra.

―Russo! Takahashi! A la oficina del director! Ahora mismo.

* * *

―Tsk, que fastidio―Dijo mientras se dirigía a clases, aunque choco con alguien, al levantar la vista se encontró con un joven de cabello café rojizo y ojos mostaza―. Eh? Tú?

―Kaoru-sama, esto es el destino! ―Dijo secándose las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, mientras la abrazaba como que si de una almohada se tratase―. Me recuerdas, verdad?

―Yuma?―Dijo con voz dudosa, mientras sentía que el chico se aferraba más a ella―. Bueno, si me disculpas, me voy a mi clase.

―Pero, Kaoru-sama…Las clases ya terminaron.

―Qué?!

―Además, mira―La mano del moreno, toco su cabeza y le mostró la sangre, provenía de una herida la cual había sentido pero había decidido no darle importancia, seguramente se la había hecho cuando cayó al suelo―, estas sangrando.

―Al menos no tengo la nariz rota― Rió la rubia con una sonrisa malévola en la cara―. Aunque si las clases acabaron, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Formo parte del comité de disciplina.

―…EHHH?!

―Vamos a la enfermería, ahí te sigo contando con tranquilidad―La rubia asintió, mientras seguía al de cabellos cafés―.

* * *

―Alice, desde hace rato tienes ese sobre en las manos, ábrelo.

―No sé―Dijo la rubia mientras sostenía en sus manos temblorosas el sobre, la pelirroja dio un suspiro y le arranco el sobre de las manos a la rubia, quien soltó un quejido.

―Veamos…De nuevo?! ―Soltó un chillido la de ojos desiguales, mientras la rubia soltaba otro―. Felicitaciones Alice, estas embarazada.

―Seré padre de nuevo? ―Pregunto el rubio mayor, quien casualmente iba pasando por el pasillo, cuando escucho la noticia―.

―Sí, Fabrizzio.

―Llamemos a mi cuñada! ―Y Alice salió por la puerta a buscar el teléfono más cercano―.

―Fabrizzio, yo creo que ya llego la hora de que te cases con ella.

―Pero―

―Nada de peros, ve a comprar el anillo.

―Pero―

―Que vayas, ya! ―Grito la pelirroja, arrastrando al rubio consigo―. Te acompaño para asegurarme!

* * *

―De nuevo? Si! ―La rubia pego un chillido, a la impactada vista del de cabello castaño quien solo parpadeaba―. Alice, estoy segura que será un niño.

―Kaoru-sama, tía de nuevo?

La rubia colgó el teléfono y asintió con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba y miraba por la ventana el cielo completamente despejado.

― ¿Tanto se nota mi alegría? ―Dio una leve risita y siguió hablando―. Me encantan los niños, no puedo esperar para tener los míos propios.

―Procura no convertirte en una persona promiscua por eso, Russo―Dijo Kiyoshi, mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la rubia, quien dio un chillido y se escondió debajo del escritorio―. Porque estoy seguro que Kyoya te apoyaría, no dejes que ese pervertido te haga nada hasta que seas mayor de edad!

―I-I-I-Idiota! N-N-No a-a-aparezcas así de la n-n-n-nada!

―Oh! Kiyoshi, terminaste el papeleo?

―Sí, voy a darle otra vuelta a la escuela antes de aplicar castigos―Kaoru creyó ver como cuernos y cola de diablillo salían del de ojos carmesíes, quien con el tono que hablo sugería que disfrutaba lo que hacía―.

―…―La rubia pareció recordar algo y luego camino* como maniática a cambiarse e irse para su casa―LE PROMETÍ A RAIKE QUE LE LLEVARÍA A COMER HELADO!

* * *

Nate: Hola! Debí haber actualizado hace tiempo, pero me daba flojera y la escuela no me dejaba en paz.

Nero: Este es el capitulo siete, por cierto, Nate-san...¿Donde están los Side Story?

Nate: Voy a terminar el de Yuma y luego el de San valentín.

Hibari: ¿Por qué no he aparecido, herbívoro?

Nate: Porque no debe, ya falta poco. Así que paciencia, alondrivurus, paciencia.

Itsuki: No te quejes, a mi ni siquiera me han mencionado de seguro otra vez quedare olvidado hasta los capítulos finales.

Nate:...Al capitulo, si no hasta viene Kaoru.

Haruka: Por cierto, Nate-san, cuando pondrá la imagen de portada?

Nate: Ah...Ya la pongo, es TYL! Kaoru, después de todo.

_**¿Review? :D**_


	8. Side-Story 1

**Creo que no tengo porqué repetirlo tanto, pero KHR! es de Akira Amano.**

* * *

**Alyzama: **_Nah, No lo es. Solo que tocaron su sagrado cabello (LOL. Lamento no haberte contestado el anterior review)_

* * *

**San Valentín según los italianos**

―Oye, hermanita―El rubio se dirigió a la pequeña de cinco años que dibujaba tranquilamente, esta levanto la cabeza y le miró fijamente con curiosidad―, ¿Sabes lo que hacen las mujeres italianas en San Valentín?

―No lo sé―Negó la pequeña, dejando el dibujo al lado se acercó al rubio quien la cargo en sus brazos―, ¿Qué hacen?

―Simple, se paran en el balcón, así como estamos haciendo y luego―El rubio camino al balcón, la rubia asintió levemente, tenía mucha curiosidad―, cuando fijaban su vista en una persona en específico se decía que con esa persona se casarían.

―Entonces, con me casare con―La rubia miro los alrededores y luego señalo a un niño pelinegro, quien caminaba acompañado de otro niño quien parecía ser menor―…él.

―Pero apenas tienes cinco años, además quien―El rubio paro de caminar y miro a quien la pequeña señalaba―…CON KYO-CHAN?!

La pequeña ladeo la cabeza al escuchar el chillido por parte del rubio, al mirarle podría jurar que el mayor estaba transpirando. La menor no le quiso tomar mucha importancia y volvió a seguir con la mirada a aquel pelinegro, quien luego se dio cuenta de que lo miraban.

Él se quedó mirando a la rubia, ella levanto la mano en forma de saludo y fue correspondida de la misma manera. El mayor se quedó estático, le había respondido? Aquel niño insolente, que siempre lo ignoraba por más que el tratara de hacer bien las cosas? Dios mío, estaba seguro que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco.

―Fabrizzio, pasa algo? ―Alguien poso su mano y al voltear, se encontró con una mujer de largo cabello rubio y ojos rojos, de rasgos refinados y sumamente hermosa, como la modelo de una portada de revista―. Mira, no has soltado a Kaoru y se está quejando.

Tomo a la niña entre sus brazos, quien sonrió al recostar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su madre, sonrió. La expresión del rubio, Angélica no supo identificarla, acaricio la cabeza del más alto y se dio la vuelta.

―Mama, Kaoru ya escogió con quien casarse…

―Qué?! ― Exclamo un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos castaños rojizos, después de todo Franco era un padre sobreprotector y muy bien que se ganaba su papel―. Kaoru, no crezcas tan rápido! Tu padre aun ama verte usando vestido y hacerte trenzas en el cabello!

―Pero papa, una cosa es con quien me vaya a casar dentro de algunos años y otra es quien es papa! ―La pequeña abrió sus brazos hacia donde estaba su padre, quien la cargo entre sus brazos, mientras diminutas lágrimas caían.

―Exacto! Papa se sentirá triste y llorara hasta crear una larga cascada―Franco seguía llorando, mientras Kaoru limpiaba las lágrimas ―.

―Cariño, deja de ser dramático. Kaoru-chan algún deberá crecer y será entonces cuando tenga sus hijos, nuestros nietos, esperas ver eso cierto?

―Mama, hiciste llorar a Papa―Dijo Kaoru señalando a su padre en posición fetal y llorando como cual bebe, mientras Fabrizzio trataba de calmarlo.

* * *

Luego del show que la reina del drama, quiero decir Franco, había montado, habían decidido dar una visita al centro comercial. Fabrizzio sostenía la mano de Kaoru, pero al estar entretenido en una conversación con su padre, accidentalmente la soltó. Kaoru no le dio mucha importancia a esto, hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención y se alejó de los mayores.

* * *

Al pequeño Hibari Kyoya no le gustaba ir al centro comercial, muchas personas o mejor dicho, muchos herbívoros. Esa tarde era una excepción pues su padre, su madre y su hermano menor se habían decidido a llevarlo aunque fuera a rastras.

Los tres miembros restantes de la familia parecían a gusto con el hecho de que haya dejado de quejarse como lo hacía hace algunos minutos, estaba aburrido y solo podía observar a su alrededor, hasta que una bolita de cabello rubio le llamo la atención.

―…La hermana del herbívoro?

―Kyoya-kun? ―Pregunto su madre al ver que el niño, se dirigía a donde estaba llorando la rubia.

El pelinegro se posó al frente de la niña y se debatió mentalmente durante un buen rato, pensando que decir, hasta que logro balbucear algo.

* * *

― ¿E-Estas bien? ―No lo podía creer, había tartamudeado, pero sobretodo, que tanto le importaría aquella niña? Ni siquiera la conocía! Solo sabía que era la hermana de su herbívoro amigo― ¿Te perdiste?

―…―De la boca de rubia no salió ninguna palabra, esta solo asintió levemente―, onii-chan me soltó y vi un oso de peluche muy grande, así que corrí a él.

Al escuchar la voz de la rubia, el pelinegro se quedó embelesado, pensaba que la voz de la niña iba ser igual de aguda y molesta que la de Fabrizzio, pero está era tranquila y calmada como el susurro de la lluvia al golpear la ventana.

―Cuando vea aquel idiota, juro que lo morderé hasta la muerte―hablo entre diente el pelinegro, mientras la rubia ladeaba la cabeza, este se dio cuenta de algo, la rubia aún seguía llorando. Busco en su bolsillo su pañuelo y seco las lágrimas de la pequeña―.

― ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Hibari Kyoya―El pelinegro le tendió una mano y esta la acepto y se levantó―

― ¿Puede llamarte "Kyoya-kun"? ―Pregunto mientras el chico asentía y esta soltaba una risita―, mi nombre también empieza con "K"

―Cuál es tu nombre?

―Kaoru―Dijo con una sonrisa tímida, los dos empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaba los padres del mayor quienes se estaban aguantando las ganas de reír. Era la primera vez que veían que su hijo era muy amable, quizás más de lo normal, con alguien a quien no conocía, sobretodo el hecho de aquel desconocido fuera una niña―.

―Pero, no eres italiana?

―Lo soy―El pelinegro sin darse cuenta seguía tomado de la mano de la rubia, pero ninguno de los dos le tomaba importancia―. Pero según lo que se, mamá y papá lo habían elegido por mi abuela.

―Ya veo―El chico trataba de no ser cortante, pues a su vista la niña parecía una muñeca de porcelana quien podía partirse en pedacitos―.

―Nee, Kyoya-kun―La rubia apretó débilmente la mano del azabache y este rápidamente dirigió su mirada a la chica―, ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

―Dime.

― ¿Por qué tienes tantos vendajes? ―La rubia poseía una expresión de tristeza, como si pudiera romper a llorar en cualquier momento―, no deberías esforzarte tanto, después de todo las heridas duelen.

―No es nada.

―Claro que lo es! ―Hasta los adultos se habían sorprendido ante la exclamación de la pequeña, el azabache había fruncido el ceño. Ella no sabía nada de él, ¿Por qué tenía preocuparse tanto? ― Una herida siempre duele, no importa donde sea, siempre duele.

―Tsk.

―Prométeme algo―Retomaron su caminata a casa, pero el chico se negó a mirar de nuevo a la niña―, Tendrás más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

―…―

―Por favor―Dijo en tono casi suplicante―, no me gustaría volverte a verte herido si vuelvo a verte algún día.

―Te iras? ―Su mirada se encontró con la mirada de tristeza de la chica. Demonios, otra vez sentía aquella preocupación, que no la conocía! Solo sabía su nombre! Nada más, que tanto le importaba aquella niña?―.

―Tal vez no me vaya hoy, ni mañana―La chica bajo la cabeza, mientras el cabello rubio ocultaba su rostro―. Pero papá dijo que me quedaría por poco tiempo, así que puedes, por favor, prometerme esa pequeña cosa?

―…―Miro como la rubia alzaba su meñique y no le quedo de otra que aceptar, teniendo que enlazar su meñique con el de la rubia― Te lo prometo.

Cerca de ahí se hallaba una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos de tonalidad café, quien sonrió al ver a los niños tomados de la mano.

―Satsuki-san, ¿Pasa algo? ― Un niño de cabello azul que la acompañaba, pregunto con curiosidad―

―Me encanta ver cuando dos personas destinadas se encuentran, sobre todo si esas dos personas son niños que no conocen su futuro―Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras el niño asentía―, pero no te preocupes, Daiki-kun, no es nada malo.

* * *

―Kaoru! ―A lo lejos se veía la silueta de un chico rubio, quien parecía tener horas corriendo―, No sabes lo preocupado que estaba.

―Acércate―Antes de que pudiera acercarse a la rubia el pelinegro hizo una seña y el rubio se arrodillo a su altura, el chico luego susurro en el oído del mayor―. Vuelve a dejar a tu hermana sola y te morderé hasta la muerte, cada vez que te vea.

―…Esta bien―El rubio se levantó un poco asustado y les dio una leve reverencia a los dos adultos―. Lamento mucho los problemas que causo mi hermanita, Midori-san, Hiroshi-san.

―Le deberías dar las gracias a Kyoya, él fue el que la encontró.

―Entonces, gracias Kyo-chan― Antes de que el rubio pudiera despeinarle, este le palmeo la mano y el rubio solo sonrió, el azabache siempre era así―.

La rubia se despidió de los adultos, susurro algo en el oído del azabache y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

―Adiós―Se despidió la rubia, mientras seguía a su hermano mayor.

Cuando los dos cruzaron en la esquina, el pobre Kyoya empezó a temblar, los dos adultos se acercaron a ver qué pasaba y se encontraron con algo que pensaban que nunca verían. El niño estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, tenía una mano puesta en la mejilla que la rubia había besado.

―C-Condenados italianos y sus despedidas―Balbuceo mientras seguía caminando, a su lado iban los dos adultos riéndose, mientras que el menor de los niños solo miraba a su hermano mayor sin entender lo que sucedía.

* * *

―Oye, onii-chan― La rubia miro a su hermano, quien sentía curiosidad de las palabras―, ¿Sabes hacer chocolates?

―Claro, acaso dudas de mi forma de cocinar?

―Entonces―La cara de la niña enrojeció un poco, mientras que el rubio se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba―, ¿Podrías ayudarme a hacer chocolates para Kyoya-kun?

―Por supuesto―Dijo sin pensar, haciendo que la menor sonriera, aunque al darse cuenta de las palabras, no pudo evitar exclamar―…Espera ¿Qué?

―Por favor, es una forma de agradecer lo que hizo hoy.

―No te trato mal?

―Por qué habría de hacerlo? ―La rubia ladeo la cabeza sin entender.

―Bien, te ayudare―Una sonrisa más grande se cruzó en los labios de la rubio, quien solo tomo la mano de su hermano y se dispuso a correr.

* * *

Parte de la tarde Fabrizzio y Kaoru se la pasaron haciendo los chocolates, luego con ayuda de la madre de la pequeña hicieron una linda caja. Se preguntaran donde esta Franco, verdad? Pues en estos momentos este estaba visitando a Itsuki.

Al terminar habían decidido, que Fabrizzio iría a preguntar por el pelinegro, acompañado por la rubia y por supuesto el paquete. Al llegar a la casa, el mayor toco la puerta de la casa y fue recibida por la madre de Kyoya, una mujer de lacio cabello negros y ojos rojos.

―Buenas tardes, Midori-san―Saludo el rubio, mientras la niña hacia una señal de saludo con la mano―, ¿Esta Kyo-chan?

―Está en el parque que está cerca de aquí―La niña sabia de que parque se trataba, así que sin pensarlo dos veces fue corriendo allá―, vaya, esta apurada.

―Si, pero si me disculpa debo de seguirla, ya sabe se está siendo tarde.

―Te acompaño, tengo curiosidad de que va a pasar.

* * *

Al final Fabrizzio y Midori llegaron primero, luego se les unió Hiroshi y Angélica, de último llego Franco, a quien no esperaban ver por ahí. Todos escondidos detrás de los arbustos, pues al parecer todos tenían curiosidad.

―Franco, ¿Cómo…

― ¿Cómo sabia? ―El hombre castaño soltó un bufido, mientras se peinaba el cabello hacia atrás―, créeme, cuando se trata de _mi niña_ ya me pongo serio.

― ¿Y cómo harás cuando tenga novio? ―Soltó Hiroshi de repente, dándole una mirada analítica al castaño, quien se hizo bolita en donde estaba―

―No menciones esa parte, _mi niña_ aun es pequeña.

* * *

Las cinco personas que estaban detrás de los arbustos miraban como los niños jugaban con la pelota, debían ser pacientes si querían ver la acción, digo la entrega.

―Nee, podrían tirar la pelota un poco más fuerte? ―Se quejó la pequeña, mientras le lanzaba la pelota al de ojos rojos―

―Estas segura? ―Hablo el de ojos rojos, mientras le lanzaba la pelota al de ojos metalizados quien solo asintió.

―Trata de seguir mi ritmo, Kaoru.

* * *

―No llevan ni un día de conocerse y ya la llama por su nombre?! ―Se quejó Franco en voz baja, mientras Angélica le daba un codazo―.

―Cállate que no escucho.

* * *

Los niños habían empezado a tirarse la pelota un poco más fuerte, Franco se quejó en voz muy alta y Kaoru se dio cuenta, así que se dio la vuelta , para su mala suerte la pelota iba hacia a su dirección. Aunque para sorpresa de todos, esta solo la detuvo y luego la lanzo.

El de ojos metalizados se dio cuenta de que algo se le había caído a la rubia, los adultos casi que festejaron al ver eso, aunque no lo hicieron porque los niños se darían cuenta que estaban ahí.

― ¿Qué es eso?

―Nada―Dijo Kaoru, mientras tomaba el paquete y lo escondía detrás de sí.

* * *

―Oh no, Tsundere mode on!

* * *

― ¿Chocolate?

―N-No.

―Tartamudeaste, es chocolate.

―No!

―El tema importante no es eso sino para quien son.

―M-Mou―Se quejó la rubia, su cara estaba roja y los otros dos no paraban de hacerle preguntas―, no voy a decirlo…E-Es vergonzoso.

―Para Kyoya―Leyó el de ojos rojos, mientras sostenía la caja en sus manos.

― ¿Cuándo…?

―…―El de ojos carmesíes solo sonrió―: Es un secreto.

― B-B-Bueno, en realidad―La rubia bajo la cabeza y empezó a jugar con sus dedos―, los hice con ayuda de mi hermano y era una forma de agradecimiento.

El azabache no dijo nada, pues estaba interesado en lo que había dicho la rubia.

―P-Pero ya que Kiyoshi-kun está aquí, podemos compartirlos.

―No.

―Eh?

―Eran para mí, así que no les daré.

―No se vale, Onii!

* * *

―Tienes un hijo algo egoísta―Dijo Franco, mientras palmeaba el hombro del de ojos metalizados―, eh, Hiroshi?

―En realidad el solo es egoísta con las cosas que atesora…

―…Lo hiciste adrede―Dijo Angélica, mientras veía a su esposo en bolita y llorando. En respuesta el azabache solo sonrió―.

* * *

―Bien, los compartiré―Dijo finalmente, mientras abría la caja y la rubia pegaba un chillido―, ¿Qué pasa?

―E-Espera un momento!

―Es por esto? ―Pregunto mientras sostenía la carta en manos y Kaoru trataba de quitársela―, no te la pienso dar.

―Por qué? ―Pregunto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

―Porque quiero leerla.

―Mou!

Kaoru inflo las mejillas y soltó un leve bufido, mientras ayudaba a Kiyoshi a abrir la caja. El de ojos metalizados pensó que sería un buen momento para devolverle el beso a la italiana, así que cerro sus ojos y se acercó a la mejilla de la rubia, de lo que no se dio cuenta era que la rubia se había volteado.

―Gracias―Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la italiana, sonrojada hasta las orejas y abriendo la boca una y otra vez, pero sin decir nada. El de ojos metalizados se sorprendió, no le había besado en la mejilla? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, el lugar que había besado era mucho más suave―.

―Onii, le diste un beso en los labios.

―…!―El azabache se tapó la boca con las manos y también se sonrojo, por alguna razón escucharon como varias personas pegaban un chillido y se caían al suelo. Cuál fue su sorpresa? Ver a sus padres y a Fabrizzio, mirándolos sorprendidos y sonrojados. Aunque también Franco estaba llorando, pero eso era normal.

―Nos estaban espiando? ―Pregunto Kiyoshi, mientras Kyoya sacaba a relucir sus brillantes tonfas de acero y bueno, Kaoru tampoco se veía para nada contenta.

―Creo que es hora de correr! ―Grito Fabrizzio, mientras empezaba a correr siendo seguido por los adultos y tres niños cabreados―.

Ese día sí que entendieron que no tenían que espiar a los niños, y de qué forma!

* * *

**Extra:**

**Making of**

**-) Originalmente Kaoru si iba a ser un chico, pero por alguna razón me decidí a dejarla como chica.**

**-) Vacchan iba a ser albino desde el principio, pero decidí colocarlo rubio.**

**-) Kaoru iba a ser mas dependiente de Fabrizzio, pero termino siendo mas independiente.**

**-) Itsuki fue creado de ultimo momento, pues como pueden ver, nunca se menciona en el primer fic (Exceptuando el ultimo capitulo).**

**-) Si se dan cuenta "Kaoru" es un nombre de chico, pero no me gustaba "Kaori" (Que es su verdadera forma femenina. Por suerte muchos nombres japoneses son unisex)**

**-) En la segunda parte de la secuela, Kaoru es completamente diferente a como se ha mostrado (O al menos eso intentare).**

**-) El nombre de Fabrizzio, lo escogí por un compañero de clases que se llama "Fabricio"**

**-) Quería que el fic tuviera un final con algo de Hurt/comfort, pero me decidí a escribir dos finales. Asi que tendrán dos finales, en vez de uno.**

**-) Hay una sección completa para Kaoru en mi DA (Véanla, por favor? *Gatito mode On* )**

**-) LOL. Tenia muchas ideas para escribir, pero tengo una memoria de perro, orz**

**-) Si puedo lograre hacer cincuenta capitulos y cincuenta side-story (Entre ellos, un genderbent, osea, cambio de genero -Ya esta terminado!-)**

* * *

Y esto es el primer side- story, pensé que primero iba a terminar el de Yuma, pero no lo logre. Perdon por el _out of character (OOC)_.

**¿Review? :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Katekyo hitman reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano, lo único mio aquí son los personajes originales.**

****Itsuke: Buenos dias a todos! Yo sere su nuevo recibidor! ¿o acaso el termino comentarista es mejor?

Nero: Hermoso y todo, pero no hay como que muchos host aqui?

Nate: LOL. Ustedes sobran.

Itsuke: ¿Y por que tu no?

Nate: Porque soy la autora, mozalbete.

* * *

_**Alyzama**: Si, todos aqui son especiales cof cof_

* * *

Al llegar a la casa, la rubia sudaba y transpiraba. Dando grandes jadeos, mientras se sostenía de la pared.

―Cuidado! ―Antes de poder voltearse, sintió como una pelota le golpeaba la espalda levemente―, lo lamento mucho.

―Misaki? ―Pregunto al reconocer aquella voz, al darse la vuelta se encontró con el nervioso chico de cabellos naranjas, quien estaba dando varias reverencias en forma de disculpa―.

―Are? Russo-san?

―Vives aquí, Misaki?

―No, el que vive aquí es Daiki.

―Hola.

―…Daiki.

―Hmm? ―Pregunto el de cabellos azules, mientras buscaba a Kaoru con la vista, pero solo podía encontrar a Haruka y una bolita asustadiza de cabellos rubios.

―Daiki, lo hiciste de nuevo―El de cabellera anaranjada palmeo levemente la espalda del de cabellos azules, quien seguía sin entender que era lo que había hecho―.

―…―La chica se levantó a los segundos y se sacudió la falda, antes de entrar a su casa, Haruka la detuvo―. Nee, Russo-san, ¿Qué paso con Takahashi?

―Bueno, Vacchan tiene que ir mañana―Dijo con fastidio, mientras buscaba las llaves de la casa en el bolso―. Solo espero que aquella chica deje de fastidiar.

― ¿Quién es Vacch-

―Mamma! ―El niño corrió y se le abalanzo encima a la rubia, quien si no hubiera sido sostenida por Haruka, de seguro caería al suelo―, ¿Vamos a ir a comer helado, verdad?

―Caray, Raike― Se quejó el de cabellos más largo jadeando, mientras sostenía algunas bolsas―.

―Vacchan, sabes? ―La rubia parecía brillar, una expresión angelical adornaba su rostro, el albino ya lo veía venir―. Tienes que ir mañana a la escuela, me metí en problemas.

―…Le diré a Fabrizzio―Soltó el albino, mientras pulsaba algunas teclas en el teléfono y minutos después alguien contestaba del otro lado―.

La rubia trago grueso, los otros tres (Raike, Daiki y Haruka) esperaban con cautela, pues el albino había mencionado el nombre como que si se tratara del mismo Lucifer. Luego de que el albino hablara en italiano, el teléfono pasó a estar a manos de la rubia, quien temblaba al tomarlo.

Los dos jóvenes y el niño, pensaban que se trataba del exorcista, del demonio o algo parecido. Aunque al ver que la cara de Kaoru se suavizaba, soltaron un suspiro.

―Sí, lo hare.

―Que dijo? ―Pregunto el albino mientras se cruzaba de brazos―.

―Que no me metiera problemas, porque si no iba a llamar a Mikael.

―Cierto, vino esta mañana―Dijo el albino colocando una mano en su mentón, luego se dirigió a los otros dos―. Son compañeros de clase de Kaoru?

―Si―Dijo el de ojos avellana, mientras el de cabellos azules asentía―, Mi nombre es Misaki Haruka y el de él es Hibiki Daiki.

―Mamma, vamos ahora? ―Pregunto el azabache, quien parecía estar más que emocionado―

―Cariño, si me dejas darme un baño y arreglarm-…

―Bien―El niño empujo a la rubia dentro de la casa, dejando perplejos a los otros tres―.

―Ano…―Daiki trato de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por las palabras del albino―

― ¿Quién es el niño? ― El de cabellos azules abrió la boca con sorpresa, pues el albino había adivinado lo que iba a decir―. Es hijo adoptivo de su hermano, pero en realidad ella solo está esperando para tenerlo en su custodia cuando sea mayor de edad.

―Ara! Pero si es Vai-Vai! ―Saludo un joven de cabello azul oscuro, mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros del albino, quien se estremeció ante el toque―, juro que te ves mejor albino que rubio.

―Pensé que me había deshecho de ti, hace algún tiempo.

―Sí, pisoteaste mi jardín, pero jure que tomaría venganza.

―Bien, cuéntame, como lo arreglamos?

―Sigues siendo débil al vino?

―Oh, querido, en Italia me decían "El rey del vino"

―Me alegro escucharlo―Decía, mientras lo arrastraba consigo, contando bolsas y todo―

El de cabellos naranjas y el de ojos cafés, parpadearon durante un momento y al rato salieron el niño y la chica, quien se había cambiado y ahora llevaba una minifalda negra, una sudadera roja, calcetas y unas converse rojas. Además de llevar el cabello en un moño que estaba adornado con una lazo.

―Misaki, Hibiki―Kaoru se dirigió a los otros dos, con una sonrisa decorando sus labios―, les gustaría ir a comer helado?

―Pues…

―Que bien que aceptaran, nos vamos! ―Y Kaoru los termino arrastrando a la heladería más cercana, en la cual se encontraba cierta persona disfrutando de un descanso tomando un helado. Pues esa persona no era nada más que nuestro pelinegro, Hibari Kyoya. El no odiaba lo dulce, pero tampoco era que lo amara―.

Casualmente, cerca de ahí se encontraba vagando un castaño que estaba muy aburrido, al parecer Japón le había dejado de gustar, o al menos Namimori. Su mirada se centró en el pelinegro y luego en su hermana, rápidamente camino hacia aquel lugar y se compró un helado, para luego sentarse, lo que pasara esa tarde iba a ser interesante después de todo.

Podía escuchar las risas de Raike y de Kaoru desde la esquina, al parecer estaban hablando de algo que había pasado esa mañana, porque constantemente le señalaban la cabeza a la rubia, luego se dio cuenta tenía una venda en la misma.

* * *

―Kaoru, tenías que ver la cara de Takahashi―Reía Haruka mientras sostenía una cuchara con helado de fresa, que iba en dirección a su boca―, era espectacular, nunca la había visto tan enojada.

―Ano… ¿Daiki-san? ―Pregunto el niño, mientras veía al de cabellos azules, quien estaba distraído mirando alrededor―, ¿Podría pasarme una servilleta, por favor?

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ―Pregunto mientras le pasaba la servilleta y limpiaba las manchas de helado en la cara del niño―.

―Raike.

―Oye, Hibiki, no te le acerques tanto, mira que me pongo celosa―Dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa, mientras inflaba las mejillas―

* * *

Al terminar de comer su helado, el azabache se levantó dispuesto a irse y al salir de la tienda, pudo distinguir en el suelo, pensó de lo que se trataba y al tomarlo entre sus manos, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, era el collar que le había dado a Kaoru hace dos años atrás.

―Solo un minuto más…―Se dijo a sí mismo el azabache, mientras se disponía a dar una vuelta, en realidad solo estaba ansioso porque sabía lo que pasaría―.

* * *

El castaño soltó un bufido, mientras terminaba de comer su helado, decidió comprar otro, la paciencia era algo que no poseía, pero a veces solo tienes que esperar que sea el momento ideal para que las cosas se den, no?

* * *

La rubia les dedico una sonrisa a los dos muchachos y al niño, mientras se levantaba de la silla, se llevó la mano al cuello tratando de hallar su inseparable collar, pero este no estaba. Miro alrededor rogando de que el collar no se hubiera perdido en otro lugar pero al no encontrarlo, soltó un bufido de inconformidad.

―Daiki, podrías hacerme un favor? ―Pregunto mirando al de cabellos azules, quien asintió levemente―, puedes llevar a Raike a casa?

―P-Pero…!―Raike estaba a punto de quejarse, pero Kaoru le dedico una sonrisa, mientras le despeinaba el cabello―

―Tengo que buscar algo y puede que tal vez tarde, por favor―El niño se dio cuenta de algo, su madre solo cerraba un poco los ojos cuando se trataba algo muy importante, así que lo quedo de otra que asentir.

* * *

Al salir los tres chicos, la rubia siguió buscando alrededor de la heladería y cerca del parque por el que se volvía a casa. Había empezado a llover, pero Kaoru no descansaría hasta conseguir el collar. Escucho pasos acercarse a ella, pero decidió no tomarle importancia, además sentía que el dolor de cabeza que había tenido antes había vuelto.

―Acaso estas buscando esto? ―Al escuchar aquella voz, cayo de rodillas al suelo, mientras sus ojos se llenaba de lágrimas y sentía que el dolor de cabeza crecía aún más. Al voltearse se encontró con el azabache sosteniendo su collar, se levantó a toda velocidad para abrazar al de ojos metalizados, pero antes de poder hacer eso se tambaleo y casi cae al suelo.

―Te extrañe…―Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de caer desmayada. El azabache la atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo, poso su mano sobre su frente y se dio cuenta de que tenía una fiebre algo alta.

―Yo también―Soltó mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de la chica.

* * *

La rubia empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, la cabeza aun le dolía y sentía tener fiebre, se sentó en la cama y se dio cuenta de que no era la suya, al bajar la mirada se encontró con el azabache dormido sentado en el suelo y con la cabeza y los brazos en la cama.

―Esa es una mala posición…―Susurro en voz baja, mientras acariciaba los negros cabellos del de ojos metalizados, sonrió al ver como la expresión del azabache se suavizaba, bajo su mano al rostro del moreno y empezó a acariciarlo, la piel del chico era muy suave y al tratar de quitar su mano, otra mano le había detenido―.

―Quien te dio permiso para que te detuvieras? ―La chica soltó una risa leve, mientras entrelazaba sus brazos entre el cuello del mayor, quien se levantó para que la tarea se le hiciera más fácil a la rubia―

―No has cambiado nada, eh, Kyoya?

―Hmph.

―Incluso en tus quejas, es bueno saberlo―La chica deposito un beso en la frente del mayor, luego deposito uno en sus labios―

―Te sientes mejor?

―Me duele la cabeza y siento que todavía tengo fiebre.

―Te parece mejor si vas al hospital? ―La chica negó, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa―

―No, así estoy bien.

―quédate aquí un momento.

Al salir el azabache de la habitación, la rubia busco su teléfono y al ver la pantalla, se dio cuenta que tenía varios mensajes, entre ellos uno de su hermano.

"Te sientes mejor? Si tienes fiebre y quieres irte a casa, dile a Kyo-chan que te lleve. Que no se te ocurra irte sola! Sabes cómo te pones cuando te da fiebre.

―Fabrizzio"

― ¿Cómo sabe que estoy en la casa de Kyoya?―Se dijo a sí misma, mientras se acomodaba en la orilla de la cama―. Tal vez Kyoya lo llamo?

―Kyuu?

―Un erizo? Sera…? Roll! ―La rubia se levantó y tomo al erizo, quien estaba dormitando un poco, aunque al verla pareció alegrarse―, si, definitivamente tú eres Roll.

―Kyuu!

Al acercar su mano para acariciar al erizo, por error se clavó las púas del cuerpo del animal, rápidamente quito su mano y dio un leve gemido de dolor. El animal se dio cuenta de esto y sus ojos se empezaron a humedecerse. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba en los brazos de su novio, quien soltó un bufido leve.

― ¿Qué paso? ―Pregunto ladeando la cabeza, mientras su novio colocaba una mano sobre su frente y le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

―Aun tienes fiebre alta―Dijo con voz cansada, sintió como el azabache la depositaba en el suelo y al mirar alrededor se encontró con la habitación repleta de erizos de tonalidad violeta, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no lo hizo―. Roll, vuelve a tu forma normal…

―…Impresionante, tenía tanto tiempo sin ver un animal de caja de arma―Sonrió levemente la rubia, su tono era nostálgico y hasta triste―

―Y el cuervo y el grifo?

―Mi caja se destruyó, al igual que el anillo―La rubia abrazo sus piernas, mientras los cabellos rubios escondían su rostro―. Ese día deje mi puesto en la famiglia y deje de pelear, aunque no todo puede ser malo, después de todo aparecieron esos dos.

―Esos dos? ―El azabache estaba sorprendido, solo habían pasado dos años, que había cambiado tanto? ―.

―Sí, mis dos hijos.

―Son dos? ―Kaoru ladeo la cabeza de nuevo, como el azabache sabia de ellos? O al menos de uno de ellos―. El albino menciono a uno cuando te encontré.

―El idiota de Vacchan no lo hizo?! ―Exclamo, mientras sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa y luego una sonrisa apareció en sus labios―. ¿Quieres ver una foto de ellos dos?

El azabache asintió levemente, mientras la rubia buscaba en su teléfono y le mostraba una foto al azabache. En la foto salían dos niños, uno de cabello negro y ojos rojos –Que le parecía conocido de algún lugar–, una niña que parecía ser menor y a su lado Kaoru, junto con el albino y el pelinegro.

―El niño se llama Raike y la niña se llama Tania―Dijo mientras los señalaba―. El único que se vino conmigo fue Raike, pero siempre que tengo tiempo llamo a Tania.

― ¿Cómo son ellos dos?

―Bueno, Raike es el mayor de los dos y el normalmente suele ser callado y es muy apegado a mí―Exclamo feliz, mientras sonreía y mostraba las demás fotos―, en cambio Tania, habla un poco más y es muy enérgica, a diferencia de Raike, ella no es tan apegada a mí.

―Ya veo.

―Y cómo has estado? ―Pregunto, mientras se levantaba y volvía a sentarse en la cama―.

―Bien, supongo.

―Sigues siendo igual que antes, Kyoya.

―Vacchan, ¿Estás seguro de que Mamma esta bien? ―El niño miro al albino, quien sostenía una copa de cristal llena de lo que seguramente sería vino, el albino asintió―, que ande por ahí sola de noche, me tiene preocupado.

―Kaoru no está sola―Respondió mientras le daba otro sorbo a su bebida, el niño le miro con incertidumbre. El albino sonrió, mientras se levantaba del sofá―.

―No? Y con quien está, entonces?

―Con Hibari, con quien más si no es con él?

―Como sabes eso?

―Fabrizzio llamo, pensé que te lo había dicho.

―Pues no, no lo hiciste.

―Por cierto―El albino pareció recordarse de algo y miro fijamente al de ojos rojos―, sigues sin poder hablar en tu versión adulta?

―No, creo que será imposible, si lo sigo intentando, terminare rasgandome las cuerdas vocales.

* * *

**¿Review? :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Katekyo hitman reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano, lo único mio aquí son los personajes originales.**

* * *

Nate: Creo que me emocione escribiendo mucho, jeje :'D

Nero: Tanto que dejaste de subir los capítulos.

Itsuke: Razón por el cual este es mas largo de lo normal o al menos eso creo.

Nate: Bien, sin mas les dejamos con el capitulo :DD

Itsuke: Advertencia: Hay algunas cosas que serán sorprendentes en comparación a el primer fic, pero recuerden...

Nero: Nate-san, se puso mas seria con este fic.

* * *

―Voy a llevarte con el albino―suspiro el azabache, mientras la rubia asentía. Kaoru tenía las mejillas rojas por la temperatura y sentía que el cabello se estaba pegando a la frente―.

―Tan incómodo es el sofá? ―Pregunto divertida la rubia, mientras abrazaba al azabache―.

―No estoy durmiendo en el sofá.

― ¿Entonces, dónde?

― En otra habitación.

― ¿vives solo?

―Sí.

―Vamos, entonces― La rubia se levantó y camino hasta la puerta, luego sintió como algo se posaba en su cabeza―. Eh?

―Kaoru, Kaoru.

―Hibird! ―Exclamo con alegría, mientras el pajarito gorjeaba su nombre―, pensé que no te volvería a ver.

―Ven―Escucho la voz del pelinegro, cosa que hizo que se volteara―, te voy a llevar en mi espalda.

―Bien―La chica se acercó al pelinegro y de un salto se subió a su espalda, se abrazó al cuello del azabache, donde probablemente se quedaría dormida―. Dormiré un rato…

* * *

―Raike, ¿Puedes decirme cómo fue que termino así? ―El castaño señalo al albino que trataba de desvestirse, aunque no lo lograba por estar detenido por el mismo―.

―No sé, me distraje un momento y al volver ya estaba así.

―No tenemos más opción, búscala Raike.

― ¿Me hablas de….eso?

―Es necesaria.

― Y si no sobrevive? ―El niño trago grueso, mientras daba varios pasos atrás―.

―Es la única opción, él es fuerte! Y podrá soportarlo!

―Bien―Raike subió la escalera y luego volvió con una…Cubeta?! ―, Toma, rezare por Vacchan.

Dejo la cubeta cerca del castaño y se dio la vuelta, para luego ir susurrando cosas, probablemente en italiano. El castaño se acercó a la cubeta y pego un chillido al ver que tenía hielo dentro, la tomo en sus manos y susurro:

―Es necesario, Vacchan―Y se la tiro encima.

* * *

― ¿Te levantaste, Reina durmiente?

―Uhm? ―La rubia parpadeo y se encontró cara a cara con un pitbull―, Cerbero?

― Hmph.

― Russo, como sabes que el perro se llama Cerbero? ―Kiyoshi le miró fijamente y esta solo soltó una risa―.

―En verdad se llama así? ―Vio como el de ojos carmesíes asentía y se empezó a reír―. Mi padre tuvo un perro llamado Cerbero, hace mucho tiempo atrás y casualmente era un pitbull.

― ¿Y casualmente cuando alguien se le acercaba al que era su amo, ladraba como que si estuviera convulsionando?

―Sip.

―Entonces, hablamos del mismo perro…

― ¿Cómo llego a Japón?

―Ni idea, un señor apareció un día y me lo dio.

―Supongo que ese era su nuevo dueño.

* * *

―Te juro que te voy a matar, Mikael Russo! ―Grito un albino, mientras perseguía a un castaño, que se encontraba corriendo por su vida. Detrás de ellos venia un pequeño pelinegro, el cual no había entendido muy bien lo que había pasado, pero igual los perseguía―.

―Te dije que era necesario! ―El otro aumento la velocidad, pero el albino y el niño también lo hicieron. El castaño cruzaba calles, saltaba arbustos y utilizaba pasadizos, con una maestría envidiable, aunque se detuvo al ver al pitbull― ¿Cerbero?

El perro ladro, como si asintiera y ante esto, el moreno italiano casi se le lanza encima, pero sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro.

―Que hermoso reencuentro, lástima que tenga dañarlo.

―Kaoru! Detén a Vacchan! ―El castaño miro a Kaoru, mientras ladeaba la cabeza sin entender porque el miedo del castaño―, salva a tu hermano!

― ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ―Pregunto, el de ojos metalizados coloco su mano sobre la pálida frente de la rubia―.

―Te bajo la fiebre.

―Mamma, ¿Tenias fiebre? ―El niño se acercó a donde estaba la chica y tomo una de sus manos―.

―Si―Sonrió la rubia, mientras despeinaba cariñosamente al niño, mientras este se reía ante el gesto―, pero no fue nada grave.

―Así que este es Raike.

―Sí, yo soy Raike―El niño miro al de ojos metalizados con una sonrisa― y tu quien eres, Onii-san?*

―Soy el novio de tu Mamma―Dijo, el chico miro a su madre y esta asintió levemente―, Hibari Kyoya.

―Uhm, entonces―El niño ladeo la cabeza, mientras miraba fijamente al azabache―, puedo llamarte "Papa"?

La cara de la rubia, se tiño de un brillante rojo, que haría que hasta un tomate sintiera vergüenza y se tirara a un acantilado. Antes de que ella pudiera quejarse, el azabache la interrumpió.

―No me molesta―La rubia parecía transpirar, su mente estaba maquinando y no eran cosas muy sanas después de todo―.-

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

―Russo-san? Estás bien, ya? ― Pregunto el de cabellos azules, mirando a la rubia sentarse en el asiento al lado de Kiyoshi―.

―Eh? Por qué lo dices?

―Kiyoshi –san dijo que habías tenido fiebre y por eso no habías podido venir ayer.

―Ah―La rubia le dedico al de cabellos azules―, no tienes por qué preocuparte, ya estoy mejor.

―Sobre todo con el doctor que le toco, dudo que se vuelva a enfermar durante tres siglos―El de ojos carmesí hablo con un tono sugerente, que hizo que el de cabellos azules le mirara raro―. Aunque puede que tal vez se enferme a cada rato.

―Ah?

―Kiyoshi, estas cavando tu propia tumba.

―EL SENSEI NO HA LLEGADO, VERDAD?! ―Y un Haruka sudado aparecía, al parecer alguien se había quedado pegado de las sabanas esta mañana o algo parecido. Al ver que no su profesor no había llegado, solo se dirigió a asiento y se dejó caer como si fuera un saco de papas―…Gracias a dios, soy tan feliz que podía morir.

―Resiste, Haruka-kun―Ahora de un momento a otro, las chicas habían rodeado el asiento del de cabellos naranjas―.

―Esta es tu oportunidad, Daiki! ―El azabache palmeo la espalda de cabellos azules y este salió disparado al puesto de Haruka, minutos después volvió con el de cabellos anaranjados en el hombro.

―Misión cumplida.

― ¿Qué pasa con Haruka? ―Pregunto la rubia, mirando perpleja al de cabellos naranjas, ahora en el hombro del de gafas―.

―Ikemen-san, no lo hagas.

―Pero debo hacerlo, Kiyoshi, no puedo quedarme así.

―Procura que no haga efecto en Kaoru, mi hermano te medio mata si sabe que hiciste eso frente su novia.

El de cabellos naranjas jalo una cuerda proveniente de quien sabe dónde y fue entonces cuando una especie de corriente de agua aparecía en el techo y terminaba mojando a Haruka. Quien se sacudió el agua del cabello y se terminó colocando unas horquillas, luego mágicamente la mitad de chicas del salón estaban desmayadas.

―Eh? Y eso era lo que querían que no viera? ―La rubia soltó un bufido, mientras se cruzaba de brazos―, cuando era Idol vi cosas que medio mundo se desmayara.

―Eso basta―Kaoru sintió como alguien terminaba de amarrarla y luego jalarla por los aires. En el camino a quien sabe dónde, se encontró con su profesor―.

―Profesor, ¿Puedo saltarme la clase? Me están secuestrando.

―Ten cuidado, los juegos de ese tipo son muy malos.

―No se preocupe.

* * *

―Se han llevado a Kaoru! ―Dijo Haruka, mientras miraba el camino por el que la rubia literalmente había volado―, la vamos a buscar?

―Espérate que el sensei llegue, le pediremos permiso.

* * *

―Tu eres Kaoru Russo?

―Depende de quien lo pregunta, aunque si no recuerdo mal tu eres "Galaxia", no?

―Es mi nombre como Net-Idol, mi verdadero nombre es Midori Azusa.

―Oh, mucho gusto Midori-san.

―Ese no es el motivo por el que te traje aquí hoy.

―Cual es entonces? ―La rubia ladeo la cabeza, mientras miraba a la de cabellos azules―.

―Te reto Russo Kaoru―La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida, la de cabellos azules le señalo―, a un reto de Net-idol!

―Yo ya no soy una Net-idol.

―Oh! Cariño, luego de que dejaste de estar en tu blog el fanatismo por ti aumento al doble, además nunca cerraste tu blog y posteaste "Me ire indefinidamente".

―Pero, los fans probablemente estén enojados conmigo.

―Escuchaste siquiera lo que dije? ―A la de cabellos azules le había salido una gotita en la nuca.

―Bien, lo hare.

―Escogeremos el tema de la siguiente manera―La morena desato a la rubia y saco un sobre dela nada, luego se lo tendió a la rubia―, saca una hoja.

―Bien! ―La rubia metió la mano en el sobre y saco un papel―, are?

―Magical girl.

―Te toca, Midori-san.

―Uhm…―La de cabellos azules, metió la mano en el sobre y luego saco una hoja―: Lo mismo.

―Buena suerte, Midori.

―Hm.

* * *

― ¿A dónde fuiste, Russo?

―Verán―Los tres chicos miraron con curiosidad a la rubia, quien tenía sonrisa de oreja a oreja―, alguien me reto en un concurso de Net-Idol.

―Eres una Net-idol, Russo?

―Lo deje hace dos años, pero lo voy retomar, aunque claro depende de los fans.

―Eras Mochikawa Lika, verdad? ―El de cabellos azules se llevó a la boca una salchicha con forma de pulpo―.

―Como lo sabes?

―Hace dos años todos mencionaban "Oh! Kaoru resulto ser Mochikawa Lika!" o cosas por el estilo.

―Supongo―La rubia soltó una risita leve, mientras daba un largo suspiro―, pero no volveré como Flandre Scarlet, puede que esta vez haga otros cosplay. Quien sabe y algún día hago cosplay de Yami de To love ru* o la rubia de Sora no otoshimono*.

―De Astraea no puedes―El de mirada carmesí le miro con arrogancia―, no tienes nada de pecho.

―Existe el relleno, Kiyoshi.

―Te va a pesar luego.

―Eso no debería de importarte.

―De nymph* te quedaria mejor.

―Me niego.

El de cabellos naranjas y el de gafas, solo miraban a los otros dos pelear, al parecer esa era la forma como mejor se llevaban. A lo lejos pudieron distinguir al de cabellos largos, quien no estaba muy feliz por lo que se veía.

―Nee, Kaoru!

―Vacchan, pero que sorpresa!

―Si―El albino le tendió una carta y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, la rubia soltó una risita―, Mikael dijo que era muy importante.

―Que te vaya bien, Vacchan.

―Adiós.

La rubia observo como el albino se iba y luego miro la carta, los otros tres estaban conversando sobre cosas que ella no había entendido muy bien. Abrió la carta y con tranquilidad empezó a leerla. Aunque lo que vio la dejo impactada, envió un mensaje a cierta persona y espero tranquilamente la respuesta.

* * *

―Nee, Papa―El azabache miro al de ojos metalizados fijamente, este le devolvió la mirada―, ¿Puedo tocar a Hibird?

―Hm―El azabache se sentó en una banca y luego el niño lo imito, el pájaro se posó sobre la palma de la mano del pelinegro y luego el niño tomo a Hibird entre sus manos―.

―Tu eres el cuervo, no? ―El niño abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, como se había dado cuenta? Ni siquiera su Mamma se había dado cuenta. ―. O al menos, su versión humana.

― Y-Yo…

―…―

―Hibari-san antes de que me critique, por favor déjeme explicar lo que paso.

―Eres libre de hacerlo, herbívoro.

―Mamm-…Kaoru menciono una vez que llamabas así a la gente―El niño hablo cabizbajo, mientras su voz parecía quebrarse―, cuando le pregunte si me llamarías así, dijo "No hay forma!" y luego se rio.

―Hmph.

―Mi situación no era muy buena hace un año―El niño sonrió amargamente, mientras abrazaba sus piernas―, probablemente sea porque sus llamas actuaban de formal anormal y yo no soy tan fuerte como Tania, yo no soy capaz de aguantar los cambios radicales de las llamas. Por más que lo intentaba, no había forma…Siempre terminaba hiriéndome.

―…

―Vacchan tuvo que intervenir, si no hoy no estuviera aquí―El niño levanto la cabeza y miro al azabache―. Solo espero que el aumento de llama de Kaoru, no se vuelva contra ella.

―Eso no pasaba hace dos años―El azabache soltó de repente, el niño dio una leve risa y miro al azabache―, Por qué ahora?

―Lo único bueno que ha pasado es que ella no se ha dado cuenta de quién soy en realidad.

―No has respondido a mi pregunta, herbívoro.

―Eso es gracias a lo que paso hace diez añ―El de mirada carmesí sintió como alguien le tapaba la boca y el azabache sintió como alguien pasaba su brazo alrededor.

―Es bajo! Hablar a espaldas mías! ―La rubia miro a los dos chicos, quienes estaban sorprendidos por la repentina aparición―. Además, también es bajo llamarme "Ingenua". Yo sé quiénes son, la diferencia de nuestra relación es que ahora son "Humanos" y son mis hijos.

―Yo lo lamento―El niño volvió a bajar la cabeza, empezó a jugar con sus dedos. La rubia tenía razón―, Kaoru.

―No rompas tu promesa―La rubia inflo sus mejillas, mientras picoteaba las mejillas de los dos chicos―, después de todo, son personas muy importantes para mí.

* * *

―Bien, tengo que hacer esto― Se dijo a sí misma la rubia, mientras colocaba un nuevo post en su blog, le coloco título y miro el área donde iba el cuerpo del post―, ¿Cómo puedo comenzar? Estoy nerviosa.

Dio un largo suspiro, sentía que sus dedos temblaban levemente, pero estaba decidida a completar todo ese párrafo.

"_Hi! Lika al habla!_

_Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hice mi último post, en el que afirmaba que me iba por un tiempo indefinido. Estos dos años me han resultado un poco largos y muchas veces quise volver a publicar imágenes o siquiera actualizaciones, pero realmente no me sentía capaz de lograrlo._

_Hoy alguien ha aparecido, retándome a vestirme como una magical girl. Supongo esta es razón más que suficiente para decirles con mucha alegría: Estoy de vuelta! Sé que muchos no me recibirán con una sonrisa, porque tal vez se sientan un poco decepcionados pues seguirme durante mucho tiempo para que yo luego les diga 'Me voy', aunque fuese indefinidamente, fue algo egoísta de mi parte._

_Sé que muchos de los que antes me seguían me dejaron de seguir y hasta tal vez empezaron a odiarme, pues no los culpo. Gracias a todos los que aún me siguen y de igual forma muchas gracias a los que me siguieron, espero que hayan disfrutado del tiempo en que lo hicieron._

_Dejando mis disculpas de lado, les aseguro que mi próxima sesión dejara mucho que pensar…Digo, no han visto ni una foto en mis dos años, he crecido un poco y mi cabello es el doble de largo que la primera vez que coloque una foto._

_Supongo que eso es todo y esta vez tratare de responder a sus comentarios, me hacen tan felices –carita feliz-._

_Se despide, Mochikawa Lika_.

_PD: De nuevo en Japón, se siente nostálgico_"

La rubia sonrió al ver lo que había escrito y de inmediato clickeó "enviar", ahora solo tenía que esperar el recibir respuesta. Se levantó de la silla y observo al pequeño azabache durmiendo en su cama, según lo que había entendido el niño estaba leyendo un libro o algo por el estilo.

Sonrió levemente y se acostó a su lado, observo durante unos cuantos minutos el rostro del chico, sus rasgos eran refinados y parecían ser de un muñeco de cristal. Sonrió con dulzura, apago la lámpara que estaba en la mesa, coloco la frazada encima de los dos y abrazo a azabache, para luego ante los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Alguien observo a través de la ventana, su expresión era de dolor, varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, mientras susurraba con voz quebrada:

―_Te encontré, Angelika…_―Y desapareció bajo la efímera y pura luz de luna que se alzaba en el cielo oscuro.

* * *

―Señor Fabrizzio, tenemos noticias de nuestras investigaciones.

―Dime, son buenas o malas?

―No sé cómo explicarlo, señor Fabrizzio.

―Habla, te doy la oportunidad de que me lo cuentes desde un principio.

―Señor Fabrizzio…―El hombre trajeado dio un largo suspiro, mientras le tendía una carpeta al capo―: Encontramos el cuerpo del anterior novio de su hermana y debo de decirle que no fue en muy buenas condiciones.

El capo se llevó una mano a la boca para prevenir las posibles arcadas, pero no apareció ninguna. En la carpeta solo había fotos de distintos ángulos del lugar en donde estaba el irreconocible cuerpo del –antiguo– mafioso.

―Los médicos forenses dijeron que probablemente llevaba ahí tres días, fecha en la que casualmente liberaban a Geovanni de Vindice.

Los ojos carmesíes del capo se llenaron de preocupación, cosas malas estaban a punto de pasar y temía por la integridad de su hermana.

―Eso no es todo―La mirada del rubio se centró en la expresión algo arcaica del hombre frente a el―, encontramos una nota.

El hombre le entrego una nota y dijo en voz baja:

―Me retiro―Dio una leve reverencia y salió de la habitación.

El capo miro la nota y al leer lo que estaba escrito, solo pudo levantarse de su asiento y salir a pasos apurados a llamar a su hermana. Si Geovanni la encontraba todo se acababa…y con ello la vida de Kaoru.

* * *

*: En japon, es normal que los niños llamen a las personas mayores que ellos "Onii-san" o "Onii-chan"

*: Es una de las chicas del harem del chico o al menos eso tengo entendido :D

*: Astrea es una de las angeloids, al igual que nymph

Ahora viene lo bueno! (Mentira, falta que pasen ciertas cosas).

Janne

**¿Review? :DD**


	11. Chapter 10

**Katekyo hitman reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano, lo único mio aquí son los personajes originales.**

Nate: Buenas! Minna-sama!

Nero: Nate-sama les debe una disculpa! *reverencia de los tres*

Itsuke: El capitulo estaba listo desde hace mucho, pero Nate-sama lo alargo como recompensa.

Nate: Una cosa que tengo que decir, pero lo dire al final

Nero: Sin mas..

Itsuke: Les dejamos con el capitulo! :D

* * *

_**Alyzama**: Bueno, espero que este tambien te guste :DD_

* * *

―…Esta bien―El de cabellos largos colgó rápidamente, mientras miraba al niño fijamente―. Raike, ¿En el mundo paralelo del que vienes Kaoru fue novia de Geovanni?

―Hablamos del mismo Geovanni? ―La voz del niño de lleno de miedo, Geovanni era una persona de temer―. Lo fue, aunque no hizo eso solamente.

―Sí, se lo que paso―Le aseguro el albino, mientras miraba por la ventana―. Ese fue el resultado en todos los demás mundos paralelos y si pasa en este, estamos acabados.

* * *

―_Kaoru es urgente, regresa a Italia._

―_Puedes esperar aunque sea dos días más? Tengo algo que hacer._

―_Bien, pero tendrás que dormir con Kyo-chan._

― _¡¿QUE?!_

―_Alice quiere verte._

―_Pero aún falta un mes para tu boda._

―_No, la tuve que adelantar para dentro de tres días._

―_Oh, entonces solo dame hasta pasado mañana._

― _¿Vas a salir algún lado?_

―_Sí, ¿Algún problema?_

―_Haz que Alguien te acompañe, Kyo-chan, Vacchan, a quien tú quieras, pero ni se te ocurra ir sola._

―_Fabrizzio, ¿Pasa algo? Tu sobreprotección esta al tope._

―_Solo son nervios pre- matrimoniales, nada de qué preocuparse._

―_Lo que tú digas, nos vemos en dos días, adiós._

―_Cuídate mucho, adiós._

La rubia colgó el móvil y miro al frente un poco extrañada, Fabrizzio nunca había sido tan sobreprotector con ella, al menos no hasta ese grado. Marco otro número y espero que contestaran del otro lado.

― _¿Bueno?_

― _¿Kyoya? ¿Qué haces con el móvil de Kiyoshi?_

― _Lo dejo en mi casa._

―_Oh._

― _¿Y qué haces llamando al herbívoro de mi hermano?_

―_Era para pedirle tu número, pero ya que el teléfono lo tienes tú…_

―…_?_

―_Sal conmigo!_

―…―

―_Qué? Siempre quise decirlo, no hay porque enojarse._

―_Hmph._

―_Anda, vamos, vamos._

―_En una hora estoy en tu casa._

―_Wiii!_

―_Tienes dieciséis._

―_Sigo pareciendo de catorce._

―_…_

_―Ok, ya dejo de hacer eso._

_―Adios._

_―Te mando muchos besitos._

_―…_

_―…Mou! Déjame ser._

_―Hmph._

―…―

La rubia soltó una risita, mientras colgaba el teléfono, se levantó de la cama y tomo una toalla, de seguro no tardaría mucho.

* * *

El albino y el niño observaron a la chica, quien ya se estaba empezando a avergonzar por la mirada tan fija que le dedicaban.

― ¿P-Pasa algo?

―No.

― ¿E-Entonces por qué me están mirando?

―Porque te ves bien.

―Oh, entonces…gracias.

Escucho como sonó el timbre y se levantó, avanzando de forma nerviosa a la puerta.

―E-Eh…Me voy! ―Y salió corriendo.

* * *

― ¿Dejaras de hablar de esa forma?

La rubia le dedico una mirada inocente al de ojos metalizados, como si no supiera que era lo que estaba hablando.

―No sé de qué me hablas, Hibari-san.

―…―

―Hm―La rubia empezó a reír, mientras el chico comenzaba a caminar, dejándola atrás―, No te enojes! Solo estoy jugando!

― ¿Adónde vas?

―Vamos a ver a Philip.

― ¿Al fotógrafo?

―Si―La rubia asintió enérgicamente, mientras daba pasos largos con sus manos tomadas en su espalda―, volveré a ser una Net-idol. Si quieres puedes esperar afuera, probablemente te aburrirías allá dentro.

―Entrare.

―Bien―La chica le dedico una sonrisa leve, mientras juntaba una de sus manos con las del azabache―, aunque no me culpo de lo que te pase.

* * *

―Ehm… ¿Disculpe? ―La rubia trato de llamar la atención de la chica que estaba en el escritorio, pero esta parecía no escuchar que le llamaban. Parecía ser una mujer que rondaba por los veinte años, cabello castaño y corto, muy bien arreglado―.

―Hmph―El azabache le quito los audífonos, haciendo que la otra soltara un quejido de molestia y luego subiera la mirada perpleja―.

― Pensé que la otra cita de Philip-san seria a la cuatro, ¿Me equivoque?

―No, no lo hiciste―Hablo la rubia en voz calmada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos―. Yo solo quiero hablar con Philip, eso es todo.

―Oh, espera un momento―La rubia miro su teléfono un momento y luego escucho la voz del azabache―.

― Voy a dar una vuelta.

―Que la disfrutes―Dijo la rubia, mientras el otro se daba la vuelta y salía del lugar―. U-Uhm, ¿Pasa algo?

― ¿No tienes como que mucho brillo encima?

―Ja? ―La rubia se miró en el espejo que había al lado del escritorio. El largo cabello rubio caía sobre sus dos hombros, Llevaba un sencillo vestido de tonalidad verde pastel con estampado de flores rosas, calcetas blancas y botas de tonalidad un poco más oscura que la del vestido―, ¿E-Eso crees?

― Por cierto, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

― ¿Cuántos me calculas?

―…Uhm―La de cabello corto se quedó pensativa durante un momento―, no eres mayor de dieciocho… ¿Catorce, tal vez?

―Tengo dieciséis.

―Uhm, pareces menor.

―Me lo han dicho.

―KAORUUU-CHAAAN―Escucho como alguien exclamaba y luego sintió como alguien la levantaba en un abrazo de oso sobreprotector―. No pensé que vendrías tan rápido!

―No…respiro―Se quejó la rubia, el hombre al darse cuenta del tono azul de la rubia, la soltó inmediatamente―.

― ¿Cómo has estado Kaoru-chan? ―El hombre la guio a su oficina y le obligo a sentarse en una silla―, creo que no he tenido noticias de ti, hasta ayer que publicaste esa nueva entrada en tu blog.

―Fabrizzio no me quiso dejar venir hasta hace poco y como Galaxia me reto, bueno…Tuve que levantar la frente y comenzar de nuevo.

―Oh, te refieres a Azusa? ―La rubia asintió levemente, mientras el hombre sonreía―. Te diste cuenta? Ella es una tsundere en todo su esplendor.

―Espero llevarme bien con ella, aunque eso no es de lo que vine a hablar―La rubia se cruzó de brazos―, Estas libre en la mañana? Mi hermano se casa dentro de dos días y quiero terminar esto lo antes posible.

―Bien, entonces lo harás mañana?

―Sip―Antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo, el teléfono sonó y Philip contesto―

―Bien, ya voy.

― ¿Llego algún cliente?

―Sí, que te parece si acordamos y hacemos todo mañana, tengo toda la mañana libre así que no importa cuánto nos tardemos.

―Bien, entonces hablamos mañana.

La rubia se levantó y siguió al adulto a la salida, donde estaban el azabache y dos chicas más que no conocía. Se despidió del adulto y de su recepcionista, luego salió junto con el azabache.

―Podemos ir al centro comercial?

―…―La rubia inflo sus mejillas ante la muda respuesta del azabache, iban caminando tomados de la mano―.

―Kyoya―El azabache levanto la mirada y Kaoru le tendió algo parecido a un arma―, puede sostener esto?

―Hmph―El azabache tomo el arma y la sostuvo al frente, la rubia tenía el teléfono en la mano y eso no le daba una buena señal―.*

―Pero hazlo de forma más animada, Kyoya! ― El azabache se enderezo de mala gana y luego escucho el sonido de la cámara del móvil de la rubia―, listo!

―¿Me tomaste una foto?

―No.

―Te morderé hasta la muerte―Y eso basto para que la rubia saliera corriendo con las bolsas por todo el centro comercial.

Al llevar cerca de un cuarto de hora corriendo, la rubia había salido del centro comercial y podía sentir la monstruosa presencia del de ojos metalizados seguirle y sin darse cuenta choco con alguien, cosa que la obligo a caer al suelo y con ella las bolsas y su móvil.

―Lo lamento mucho!

Al levantar la vista se encontró con un joven de largos cabellos rojos y amables ojos de tonalidad ámbar, por un momento se quedó embelesado bajo aquella mirada, pero la voz del pelirrojo le hizo salir de su mente

―No te disculpes, no estaba mirando por iba―El pelirrojo le dedico una sonrisa y le tendió el móvil, que al parecer se le había caído cuando cayó al suelo y le tendió una mano, la cual esta acepto gustosamente―. ¿Es tuyo, no? Toma.

―G-Gracias.

―Uhm, ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

―No lo creo.

―Geovanni! Vamos a llegar tarde! ―Escucharon a lo lejos, el pelirrojo se rasco la mejilla nerviosamente―.

―Me tengo que ir, nos vemos después…―Y se fue caminando. Kaoru miro la silueta del pelirrojo hasta desaparecer en el atardecer―.

―Te encontré, Herbívora―Al escuchar la voz del azabache, la rubia cayo de rodillas al suelo, sentía que cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba y tenía miedo, mucho miedo―. Ahora prepárate para-…Kaoru!

Al arrodillarse frente a la rubia, esta se aferró a él con fuerza, sintió como las mejillas de la rubia mojaban su hombro.

―T-Tengo m-miedo, t-tantas cosas…―Hablo la lluvia con la voz quebrada, el azabache levanto a la rubia del suelo y la guio a una banca, donde se sentaron―: N-No m-me dejes… p-por favor.

―No lo hare.

* * *

― ¿Kaoru, que fue lo que paso en el parque? ―El albino observo con incertidumbre a la rubia, mientras esta miraba el suelo tristemente. El albino había sentido algo extraño en las llamas de Kaoru, pero no pensaba que había sido de tal magnitud―.

―Weiβ, ¿Hay posibilidad de que vea lo que paso en todos los mundos paralelos? ―La rubia hablo en voz baja, como si tuviera miedo ―, vi muchas cosas y estoy llegando al límite de no saber cuáles son las que he vivido y las que no.

―Yo lo lamento―El albino abrazo a Kaoru con fuerza, mientras esta solo correspondió el abrazo, pasando sus largos dedos por el cabello rubio de la rubia―, sin Noire aquí no puedo hacer mucho. Te pido perdón por eso.

―No hay que perdonar, Vacchan―La rubia le dedico una sonrisa de dolor al albino―, no es tu culpa.

―Por cierto, no pensaras que dormirás sola con Hibari, cierto?

―No―Dijo la rubia mirando a un lado, mientras el albino le palmeaba la frente―. Eso dolio!

―Eso te pasa por pervertida!

―No tenías que golpearme!

―Me voy.

―No termines las discusiones de esa forma!

―…―

―Mou, Vacchan.

* * *

―Entonces, tengo jugar cartas con ustedes en la oscuridad? ―Pronuncia en voz baja el azabache, mientras la rubia y moreno asentían―, por qué tengo que hablar en voz baja? No me gusta recibir órdenes de herbívoros.

―No es en la oscuridad! ―Se quejó Kaoru en voz baja, mientras encendía la lámpara que estaba en la mesa―, además si Vacchan nos descubre gritando…Nos vamos a morir.

―Vamos a jugar! ―Dijo divertido el niño, mientras Kaoru asentía con una sonrisa y Hibari miraba a un lado desinteresado, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba con la rubia, solo había obtenido como explicación una llamada de Fabrizzio y luego otra de Tsunayoshi―.

Duraron alrededor de treinta minutos jugando cartas, Kaoru tenía el teléfono en la mano –el cual por cierto a cada rato sonaba–, después se decidieron a hablar de trivialidades y finalmente terminaron durmiéndose cómodamente.

Aunque minutos después, la pesadilla comenzó para los dos azabaches, pues los dos tenían el sueño ligero y se despertaban frente al mínimo ruido. Observaron el teléfono con odio, por lo menos el mayor tenía ganas de tirar el mendigo móvil por la ventana, el menor también quería, pero no quería ser sermoneado.

El de ojos metalizados tomo el teléfono e hizo una expresión de disgusto al ver que estaba bloqueado con contraseña, observo al niño y este negó sabiendo la pregunta.

―Mamma nunca me ha dicho la contraseña y el único que sabe la contraseña es el tío Noire―El azabache se encogió de hombros y el mayor solo soltó un gruñido como respuesta―, Hibari-san, no creo que suene más en toda la noche.

El moreno dejo el teléfono en la mesa y los dos se dispusieron a retomar su rutina del sueño, pero cuando finalmente llegaban a la ronda final el móvil de nuevo volvió a sonar. Esta vez fue el niño quien tomo el teléfono y trato de desbloquearlo en un intento fallido.

―Esto es molesto…―El niño tomo el anillo que colgaba de una cadena en su cuello y se lo coloco en el dedo índice y esto revelo su forma adulta, para luego prepararse para lanzar el móvil por la ventana, el de ojos metalizados le detuvo y lo dejo en la mesa, de nuevo.

La misma escena se repitió toda la noche, hasta que Hibari decidió dejar el móvil en la sala de la casa, esperando que posiblemente pudiera dormir el poco tiempo que quedaba antes de amanecer.

* * *

La rubia se levantó cuando la luz del sol tocó la ventana, miro a su lado y observo a los dos morenos dormir con una almohada encima de la cabeza, parecían decir de forma no muy amigable que si se les despertaba iban a ser mordidos hasta la muerte.

Bajo de la cama de la forma menos sonora que pudo, tomo la ropa que se iba a colocar, además de todo lo necesario y salio de la habitación. El albino miro a la rubia salir de la habitación con curiosidad.

―…?

― Al parecer mis acompañantes tuvieron una mala noche―Rio la rubia, mientras se dirigía al baño―, creo que me tendrás que acompañar.

―Bien, no me importa, hay que dejar a los princesos dormir.

―No hay necesidad de insultar, Vacchan.

― ¿Eso crees?

―hmph.

―Dios, pareces un clon de Hibari.

―Mou, entonces.

* * *

― Ano, Hibari-san…?―El pequeño aun somnoliento miro al moreno, quien estaba en la misma situación―: Mamma se fue, verdad?

―…―El moreno asintió y el niño se dio la vuelta, eso significaría que podrían dormir hasta que su madre llegara―

* * *

―Kaoru-chan! ―Otra vez sintió como la levantaban del suelo, al levantar la mirada se encontró con el hombre dándole una sonrisa paternal―, tenemos toda la mañana disponible así que dime cómo quieres que sea todo, bien?

―Bien, pero…no respiro! ―Se quejó la rubia, para que luego el francés la soltara disculpándose una y otra vez―.

―Lo lamento!

―Bueno, dejando eso de lado―La rubia se sentó en una de las sillas de la oficina del fotógrafo, quien también tomo asiento y observo a la rubia con curiosidad―. Pensaba en usar círculos mágicos, luces, hasta tenía pensado usar dos coletas si era necesario, después de todo mi cabello esta largo de nuevo.

―Me parece buena idea―Asintió levemente―, que te parece si mientras preparo todo lo que necesitaremos, vas a cambiarte y a hacer todo lo necesario?

―Bien, llamare a Vacchan―La rubia se levantó del asiento y salió de la oficina, buscando al albino quien parecía más que encantado de ayudar a la rubia―.

* * *

―Fabrizzio, quiero preguntarte algo…―El azul de mirada de la de cabellos cenizas se encontró con el carmesí de los ojos del rubio, quien se quedó quieto durante varios segundos―, ¿Qué paso para que quieras a tener a Kaoru tan rápido aquí en Italia? Apenas tiene una semana en Japón…

―Alice―Los ojos de Fabrizzio mostraban una emoción que la de mirada azul no supo identificar―, Kaoru está siendo perseguida y no quiere que le pase nada.

―Si lo dices de esa forma…

―Por cierto, ¿Te estas sintiendo bien? ―La de mirada azul asintió levemente, el rubio se levantó y abrazo a la mujer, quien solo pudo corresponder al abrazo―. Lamento no estar contigo durante esta época, pero realmente estoy preocupado por Kaoru.

―Shh―Antes de que el de mirada carmesí pudiera seguir hablando, un dedo se posó sobre sus labios―, no hay porque disculparse, sé que Kaoru-chan es muy importante, no solamente para ti, sino para mí también, que la quiero como una hermana.

―Te amo, alice.

―Yo igual.

* * *

―Oye, Daisuke, ¿Qué haces? ―El azabache observo con curiosidad al de cabello ceniza, quien se quitó los audífonos―

―Juego, valga la redundancia, un juego.

―Ya lo sabía! ―Se quejó el de mirada oscura, al cruzarse de brazos―, ¿Qué juego es?

―Un juego en el que juegas con uno de los jinetes del apocalipsis, tengo entendido…*

―Oh, ¿Qué te parece si comemos pizza para la cena? ―El azabache tomo el teléfono entre sus manos―, lástima que mañana tengamos que volver a Italia. Tenía esperanzas de ver a Kao-chan y hablar con ella, antes de la boda de Fabrizzio.

― Y Weiβ? Ya lo olvidaste tan rápido, Noire? ―La penetrante mirada azul del rubio se centró en el azabache, quien no dijo nada y solo bajo la cabeza―. Creo que no…

* * *

Aclaraciones:

*Hibari es el gemelo perdido de Kougami Shinya, Kaoru solo quiso tener una foto de Hibari imitandolo...pero bueno, saben como es.

*El juego al que se refiere Daisuke es Darksiders, al menos el primero :D

* * *

Bien, en el otro capitulo, estaremos directamente en la boda de Fabrizzio, ¿Por qué? Para adelantarnos un poco mas a la segunda parte (Aun falta mucho...Aun falta)

Nero: Nate-san solo quiere empezar a escribir sobre la kaoru de diecinueve...

Nate shi...

Itsuke: Pero aun tiene que pasar varias cosas :P

Nate: *En un rincon oscuro, teniendo una crisis existencial*

**¿Review? :DD**


	12. Chapter 11

**Katekyo hitman reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano, lo único mio aquí son los personajes originales.**

* * *

N: Buenas! Estos días subire uno o dos capitulos diarios!

**N**: Eso es debido a que Nate-san ha dejado que los capitulos escritos se le acumularan.

I: Tambien, es posible que antes de comenzar con la segunda parte (Cuando Kaoru tenga diecinueve o dieciocho, edad aún no decidida), se coloquen dos side-story.

N: Uno del cumpleaños de Hibari y otro del cumpleaños de Kaoru, aún sin decidir si sera en el tiempo actual o en el proximo.

**N**: Sin más que decir les dejamos el capitulo :D

* * *

― ¿Estoy bien así, Mamma? ―La niña miro a la rubia caminando de un lado a otro, mientras esta ayudaba a la de mirada azul a acomodar su cabello―.

―Tania, si me dejas terminar de ayudar a Alice, puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites―La niña se sentó en una de las sillas y observo a la rubia con curiosidad, su madre ni siquiera se había vestido todavía, ¿Qué estaba esperando? ―.

―Kaoru, e-estoy nerviosa…

―Siento que la mano de Bleu se pondrá morada si la sigues apretando―Dijo Kaoru, mientras la de cabello cenizo soltaba a la niña, quien en el fondo agradeció el gesto―, Alice, cálmate. Además ya termine.

―Ok, voy a tener una crisis existencial en la esquina.

―Voy a vestirme, si quieres puedes adelantarte a bajar, Alice―Dijo la rubia, mientras salía de la habitación en dirección al baño―, y por favor baja rápido, deja de tener crisis existenciales. También, no dejes que Fabrizzio te vea!

―No te preocupes, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo! ―Escucho decir a la rubia, trato de darse el baño más rápido que pudo y luego procedió a vestirse, finalmente solo le quedo mirarse en el espejo para comprobar que todo estaba bien―.

―Supongo que así está bien, no?

Llevaba un vestido blanco por encima de la rodilla, tenía una cinta roja por debajo de la línea del busto, adornado con varias flores de un tono un poco más claro que el de la cinta y luego caía en tres capas de volantes, sentía que el armador* debajo del vestido era un poco grueso pero decidió no tomarle importancia. Llevaba pendientes pequeños y de color rojo y por ultimo llevaba la gargantilla que le había regalado su madre hace algunos años. Llevaba calcetas largas y tacones oscuros con una cinta y flores como los de su vestido.

Dio un largo suspiro y escucho como tocaban la puerta, al abrir se encontró con la mirada metalizada del azabache, quien ladeo una sonrisa al verla vestida.

― ¿Puedo pasar? ―Pregunto, la rubia asintió rápidamente y le dejo pasar a su cuarto tranquilamente. Su cuarto era un desastre, pero después de estar buscando cosas era normal que su cuarto estuviera así―. Hm…

―Lamento el desastre―Se disculpó, mientas se sentaba en una silla y observaba con curiosidad al moreno, quien no dejaba de tener esa sonrisa de lado―.

― Vas a dejar tu cabello así? ―Asintió levemente, tenía rato sintiéndose incomoda por estar sola con el mayor―, cierra los ojos durante un momento.

―Eh? ―La rubia cerró los ojos temerosa, no sabía que tenía pensado hacer el moreno y en cierta parte le daba curiosidad. Sintió como el moreno peinaba su cabello y colocaba algo encima de su cabeza, luego este había trenzado cierta parte y al parecer había terminado―, ¿Listo?

―Sí.

―…―Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el mayor sosteniendo un espejo frente a ella, al mirar su cabeza se encontró con una diadema del mismo color que su vestido, de la cual caía una trenza―, lindo! No sabía que podías hacer peinados tan bonitos, Kyoya.

― Es conocimiento de hace mucho tiempo.

―Por cierto, ¿Has visto a Kaori? ―Pregunto la rubia, mientras buscaba al gato con la mirada. El día que regresaron a Italia, en el aeropuerto japonés, Kaoru se encontró con un gato y decidió traerlo consigo a su casa―.

― ¿Sigues enojada?

― Un poco―Los labios de la rubia se fruncieron, el moreno se sentó a su lado y le miró fijamente, la rubia bajo la mirada a la punta de sus zapatos―, fue cruel y realmente me hirió, posiblemente Kaori sea solo un gato débil, pero yo estoy en la misma situación, sin poder pelear y sin ninguna forma de defenderme.

―Es diferente.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque estoy yo para protegerte―La rubia soltó un bufido en protesta y se levantó de la silla.

―Como sea, todos nos deben estar esperando, bajemos―Y camino en dirección a la puerta, seguida del moreno, quien parecía estar un poco molesto con la actitud de la rubia―.

―Hmph.

* * *

―Bien, estamos listos? ―Pregunto la pelirroja, tomado de su mano estaba el pequeño Ritsu, quien parecía una muñeca de pastel en un traje de color negro, el cabello rojo peinado hacia atrás, con sumo cuidado―.

―Estoy nerviosa…―Dijo la rubia, por la puerta entro un joven alto y de cabello ceniza, acompañado por un joven de cabello negro, con ropa formal los dos.

―Lamentamos llegar tarde, el vuelo se retrasó un poco―Se disculpó el de mirada oscura, el moreno sintió como la de cabello largo, tomaba su mano y la apretaba con fuerza, también observo como la expresión del albino se ensombrecía―.

El de mirada cerúlea abrazo a su madre y le ofreció su brazo, para llevarla al altar donde la ceremonia religiosa se llevaría a cabo.

* * *

En la recepción, el moreno notó a Kaoru muy rara, luego la vio desaparecer por los pasillos del salón, decidió no darle importancia, pero al pasar unos minutos, Raike se acercó a él, siendo acompañado por Tania.

―Hibari, ¿Sabes adonde fue Mamma? ―De su mano estaba la pequeña albina, quien parecía estar muy preocupada, negó levemente y el niño solo chasqueo la lengua―.

― ¿La buscamos juntos?

―Bien.

Los dos azabaches, acompañados por la albina empezaron a buscar a la rubia por los largos pasillo, sin encontrar a la rubia. Antes de seguir caminando la albina paro de caminar.

―Raike…

― ¿Tania?

―Mamma!...Mamma está! ―Lagrimas caían de los ojos de la albina, Raike frunció el ceño y empezó a correr, siendo seguido por el más alto quien no entendió hasta ver a su novia desmayada en brazos de un pelirrojo que no conocía, antes de darse cuenta, el de mirada carmesí se le había ido encima a aquel pelirrojo, quien saco una espada de la nada y si no hubiera sido por su intromisión, hubiera atravesado a Raike.

―Nos volvemos a ver…―El tono que había usado el pelirrojo era uno envenenado, le parecía familiar de algún lado―. ¿Por qué ella siempre termina escogiéndote a ti? Soy mucho más indicado para ella!

―No sé de qué me hablas, herbívoro.

― ¿Y te llamas su novio? ―Dijo sarcásticamente, mientras seguía dando estocadas que Kyoya evitaba con sus tonfas―. Sabes? No importa cómo se conocían, siempre terminaban juntos. A pesar de que yo soy mucho mejor que tú! ¿¡Por qué?!

―Hmph.

―Lástima que las cosas tengan que ser así―Antes de poder seguir atacando, sintió varias punzadas aparecían y luego pudo darse cuenta de algo―.

―Raike! ―Los ataques del de mirada caramelo no iban hacia él, iban hacia el más bajo. A duras penas pudo evitar que lo atravesara y gracias a eso, recibió una herida profunda en el brazo y encerrarse más en la red de hilos puesta por la espada del de mirada caramelo―. Busca al her-...a Fabrizzio y llévate a la niña!

―Pero…!

―Hazlo!

El niño asintió y jalo a la albina, quien soltó un quejido en forma de protesta y quiso forcejear, pero el azabache corría a una velocidad que le hacía imposible hacer eso.

―Bien, ahora no hay necesidad de contenerme! ―Hibari esquivo la estocada que le lanzo y al ver a los lados, pudo distinguir que ya no se encontraba en el pasillo, sino que estaba en una especie de cuarto con espejos de cristal, donde solo podía observar el reflejo del pelirrojo―. ¿Cuál es el real?

―…―

El moreno miro a su alrededor y observo detenidamente todos los reflejos, en cada uno había ciertas diferencias y cuando estuvo a punto de dar el golpe de gracia, la espada le atravesó desde atrás.

―Eres muy lento…

El cuarto desapareció, Pudo sentir como la sangre descendía de su boca, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con el pelirrojo y una sonrisa socarrona adornando su rostro. Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron lentamente y al verlo soltó un grito de horror.

―Geovanni…―Pronuncio la rubia en voz quebrada, el pelirrojo le miró fijamente―, déjame hablar con él una vez más…p-por favor, luego me iré contigo sin rechistar…

El moreno trato de levantarse, pero el dolor en su costado se lo impedía, el pelirrojo soltó a la rubia y esta cayó al suelo, y como pudo se acercó al moreno, tomando su rostro en sus pequeñas manos.

―Kyoya―La rubia susurro en el oído del mayor, sintió que su vista se nublaba un poco pero todavía no podía dejar de escuchar lo que Kaoru iba a decir―, Lo lamento. Lamento nunca habértelo dicho, prométeme que me olvidaras…Yo soy débil, no tengo la fuerza para poder amarte y sé que puedes conseguir a alguien mucho mejor que yo.

―Te vas a…dejar vencer? ―Susurro en el oído de la rubia, quien soltó un sollozo y abrazo al moreno con fuerza―. Te…voy a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario.

―Kaoru, vámonos.

―Adiós, Kyoya―La rubia se separó del moreno y siguió al pelirrojo, desapareciendo en una capa de niebla, la vista del moreno se hizo poco a poco más nublada, hasta que perdió la consciencia.

* * *

La rubia cayó al suelo, al llegar a la mansión del pelirrojo, quien gruño ante el gesto de la rubia. Se arrodillo a su altura, luego le dio un beso de forma violenta, la rubia forcejeo como pudo, pero el pelirrojo era mucho más fuerte que ella.

―No…Respiro! ―Sentía los dientes del mayor chocar con los suyos y le dolía un montón, además de la falta de oxígeno―.

―…―El pelirrojo se separó de la rubia y le miro con una expresión monótona―, si sigues llorando voy a castigarte y no me importara siquiera el golpearte o dejarte sin hablar para toda tu vida.

* * *

¿Comienza la pesadilla? Esperenlo en el proximo capitulo :D

_**¿Review? :D**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Katekyo hitman reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano, lo único mio aquí son los personajes originales.**

* * *

N: Hola! ¿Como están?

**N**: Hoy se da comienzo a una nueva etapa.

I: ¿Durara mucho?

N: Nah, un par de capitulos más y estara acabada...

**N**: Nate-san, arruina la diversion de los lectores.

N: Oups.

* * *

―Federico! Vamos! ―La rubia miro al de cabello largo, quien no tenía una expresión muy amigable en el rostro―, debemos de recoger más flores para hacer coronas de flores.

―Señorita, por favor no escoja más rosas―Dijo el rubio, mientras arrancaba las flores con delicadeza―, no quiero que salga herida.

―Te has clavado algunas espinas? Perdón, es mi culpa.

―Termino de escoger las flores? , tengo varias cosas que hacer y no quiero que el amo me castigue.

―Bien―La rubia tomo la canasta y se la entregó al rubio, para luego caminar a una mesa que estaba cerca de ahí―, ¿Puedes hacer dos?

―No hay problema―Kaoru observo como el mayor hacia las dos coronas de flores en menos de varios minutos―. Aquí tiene.

―Puedes tratarme de tú.

―Entonces, Kaoru―La rubia tomo una de las coronas y se la coloco al rubio en la cabeza―.

―Espera―La rubia frunció el ceño levemente―, ¿Te tiñes el pelo?

― ¿Hay algún problema con eso? ―el adulto sonó algo enojado, la rubia soltó una carcajada y se colocó la corona de flores―.

―Ya se te ven las raíces castañas, Federico.

―Puedo preguntarte algo? ―La rubia asintió, mientras soltaba un bostezo―, ¿A quién te recuerdo? Ayer cuando me viste, empezaste a llorar.

―Veras, hace algunos años murieron mis padres―Empezó a contar la rubia, mirando la punta de sus pies― y te pareces mucho a mi padre, del cual yo era muy dependiente.

― Yo no recuerdo nada de mi vida―hablo el rubio, mientras se acomodaba la corona―, tuve meningitis hace algunos años y perdí completamente mi memoria.

― ¿Qué sentiste? ―El mayor se dio cuenta de que la expresión de la rubia se había ensombrecido un poco―.

― Es horrible, te sientes vacío y sientes que no eres nadie, ni tienes familia y estas solo en este vasto mundo.

― ¿Ahora sientes eso?

―No, he hecho algunas memorias y debo decir que son agradables.

― Es bueno saberlo― La rubia le miro con una sonrisa y este se la devolvió―. ¿Podemos irnos adentro?

―Sí.

* * *

― ¿Aun no hay señal de Kaoru? ―El albino soltó con enojo, mientras el mayor negaba.

―Simplemente, parece que se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

―Si hablamos del mismo Geovanni, escogerá un lugar cerca de donde vivían hace siete años―Soltó Noire, mientras revisaba algunos papeles―. Un lugar alejado, pero no tanto de la sociedad.

― Creo que podemos buscar las coordenadas de aquel lugar, así podremos encontrar algo― Hablo el rubio, mientras tecleaba frente al ordenador―, al menos podremos encontrar algunos lugares, que termine esto rápido. Un trauma más no es bueno para la salud de An-An.

* * *

― Fabrizzio, ¿Cómo se encuentra tu esposa?

― Por el momento está estable, gracias por preguntar, Tsunayoshi―El moreno se encontró con la mirada seria del rubio y sintió un escalofrió, era pocas las veces que Fabrizzio no tenía una sonrisa en la cara―, el doctor dijo que Kyoya probablemente despertara dentro de poco, ¿Te parece si le hacemos una visita?

―Bien―Los dos se levantaron y empezaron a caminar, el medico había dicho que la situación del moreno era grave y que debían esperar al menos un tiempo para regresar a Japón. Al caminar hacia la habitación, el moreno noto algo, todos los movimientos del rubio habían perdido aquella calidez, eran fríos y distantes. Antes de poder seguir, escucharon algunos gritos y se acercaron rápidamente a la habitación del moreno, donde encontraron a varias enfermeras y al médico tratando de detener al moreno, que se quería levantar de la cama.

― Dile que me suelten―Soltó el moreno, el rubio le hizo una seña al médico y a las enfermeras para que se retiraran, haciéndolo rápidamente. ―Donde está?

―No lo sé.

― Entonces, por que perdemos tiempo? ―El moreno se levantó y cuando estuvo a punto de irse, el rubio tomo su brazo y lo detuvo―.

―Kyoya, te voy a dar dos opciones―El tono del de mirada carmesí era frio como el hielo, cosa que hizo que el moreno se extrañara―. La primera, que esperes hasta recuperarte y me des tiempo de conseguir la ubicación exacta de mi hermana y la segunda, que salgas por esa puerta y te olvides de que mi hermana alguna vez existió, porque me encargare de que nunca la vuelvas a ver, así Kaoru me odie cada vez más.

―Con la segunda quieres decir que dejaras morir a tu hermana con ese herbívoro? ―El de mirada caramelo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver como una marca roja aparecía en la mejilla del de cabello azabache. _Le había abofeteado?_ , luego le había acercado a su rostro tomándole de los cabellos―

― A mi hermana? Nunca―El de cabellos castaño quiso interrumpir, pero decidió no hacerlo―, lo único que quiero que entiendas es en la situación, no peleamos con cualquiera persona, Kyoya. Eso es todo, procura no levantarte de esa cama a menos que quieras ver cosas que no quieres ver. Tsunayoshi, tengo algo que discutir contigo, vámonos.

El castaño iba a decir algo, pero al ver la mirada que le dedico el moreno, pensó que no sería necesaria, ya Fabrizzio había hecho todo lo necesario.

* * *

― ¿Cómo has estado, Kaoru? ―Pregunto el pelirrojo con delicadeza, la rubia observo la punta de sus pies―

―Bien, supongo.

― ¿Has estado comiendo como se debe? ―Le pregunto a la rubia, quien asintió levemente―. ¿Pronto será tu cumpleaños, cierto?

―Pasado mañana.

― ¿Quieres algo en especial? ―La rubia negó y se levantó de la silla dispuesta a salir de la habitación, pero el pelirrojo le tomo del brazo con fuerza, esta soltó un quejido y le observo con molestia―. Te estoy hablando.

―Solo volver con mi familia.

―Lástima que es algo imposible―Y le soltó.

La rubia se mordió los labios para evitar llorar y salió de la habitación sin soltar palabra alguna, bajo a la cocina en busca del rubio adulto, pero no lo encontró y decidió regresar a su habitación. Al llegar se dejó caer en su cama, sintió como las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas, pero no le importaba, solo tenía ganas de llorar y llorar. Minutos después, escucho como la puerta se abría y vio entrar al adulto, este por su parte, al darse cuenta de las lágrimas de Kaoru rápidamente se acercó a esta.

― ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal? ―Pregunto con notable preocupación, la rubia abrazo al adulto y este empezó a acariciar la cabellera dorada de la más baja, queriendo consolarla―.

―Quiero volver a casa.

― ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo? ―Federico no entendió a lo que se refería la chica, puesto que la única información que conocía acerca de la chica cuando llego hacia aquella mansión, era que era la "prometida" de Geovanni―.

― ¿No lo sabes? ―La rubia miro al más alto, tenía los ojos hinchados por llorar y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. El rubio frunció el ceño y negó levemente.

― ¿Saber qué?

― Yo no estoy aquí porque quiero, en otras palabras, puede decirse que estoy secuestrada―Dijo la rubia mientras se secaba las lágrimas, la mirada del más alta se ocultó bajo su flequillo―

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? ―Dijo en voz baja y monótona, la chica bajo la cabeza―, yo no sabía.

―Pensé que lo sabias.

―M-Mañana―Escucho decir al de cabellos largos, la rubia se sorprendió al escucharle tartamudear, pues desde que lo conocía nunca le había visto hacer eso―. El amo me dijo que dentro de dos días seria tu cumpleaños, así que le pedí que me dejara llevarte conmigo a dar un paseo al centro comercial y me dijo que sí.

― ¿Estás diciendo que me escape mañana? ― El rubio a su lado asintió, la más baja frunció ceño y empujo al rubio a la cama―. No hay forma de que yo haga eso!

― ¿Tu realmente quieres volver a ver a tu familia, cierto? ―Preguntó en voz baja, el cabello aun le ocultaba la mirada―. La extrañas y quisieras tenerla cerca.

― Pero no de esta forma, Federico! ―Exclamo con enojo la rubia―. Sobre todo después de ver lo que Geovanni es capaz de hacerte!

― ¿Esto? ―El de cabello largo se desabotono la camisa, dejando ver un vendaje en su pecho―, esto sólo es una herida superficial.

* * *

_―Come._

_―No quiero._

_― ¿Por qué eres así? ―El pelirrojo exclamo con ira, le molestaba aquella aptitud por parte de la rubia―. No te he hecho nada malo._

_La rubia bufó incapaz de decir algo, luego sintió como el mayor le tomaba de los cabellos y le acercaba a su rostro._

_―Me molesta y repugna esa aptitud, Angelika―Alguien abrió la puerta y rápidamente se dirigió hacia los dos―._

_―Amo, ¿podría soltar a Kaoru? ―Exclamo con enojo, mientras tomaba el brazo del de mirada caramelo―._

_― ¿Desde cuándo alzas la voz y me dices lo que tengo que hacer, Federico? ―Pregunto con molestia el pelirrojo, mientras se levantaba. La rubia se dio cuenta de algo, tenía la espada en mano y luego escucho un leve goteo. Había herido a Federico con su espada y la sangre no había tardado en aparecer―, pero no eres tan fuerte después de todo…_

_La rubia abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió. La impresión le había helado los sentidos, por su parte el rubio simplemente se quedó con una expresión monótona en su rostro. El pelirrojo esbozo una sonrisa socarrona, para luego abandonar la habitación sin decir palabra alguna._

_―Federico, ¿Estas bien? ―La rubia se levantó y el más alto le dedico una sonrisa, Kaoru solo pudo interpretar eso como un no. Este se dejó caer en la silla y luego bajo la cabeza―_

_―Donde hay vendas? ―Pregunta con suma preocupación la más baja―._

_―No te preocupes, yo puedo cuidarme solo―Y salió de la habitación, dejando a una Kaoru sumamente preocupada._

* * *

―No hay forma de que lo sea! ―Grito la rubia, pequeñas lágrimas se habían formado en su mirada carmesí―. Solo necesito una llamada, solo eso…

―No me importaría morir por alguien con futuro, que yo no tengo y solo soy un humano vacío―Sintió como la rubia le abofeteaba y obligo al mayor a mirarla―.

―Alguien me dijo, que si algo dolía solo debía olvidarlo, piensa que perdiste la memoria porque tu pasado fue doloroso y que comenzaste de nuevo para hacer memorias mucho más agradables! ―Hablo la rubia con amargas lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos, el adulto miro a un lado de la habitación, para evitar cruzar mirada con la menor―. Quizás tienes hijos y una esposa que esperan por ti todos los días.

―No la hay―Añadió el de mirada caramelo―, la única familia que tenía murió hace mucho tiempo…era mi madre de crianza.

― ¿Y tu madre biológica? ―El rubio negó, mientras se abotonaba la camisa, aun sin mirar a la rubia a la cara―.

―Buenas noches―Añadió antes de levantarse e irse, la rubia trato de detenerle pero este le ignoró―.

La rubia se levantó de la cama y apago la luz, luego se acercó al balcón no tenía sueño y sentía un leve presentimiento de que el día de mañana iba a ser largo.

* * *

― ¿Está segura? ―Pregunto el de cabello largo a la mujer, quien asintió con una sonrisa―.

―Un señor de cabello largo que siempre me compra frutas, me dijo que su amo había llevado a su prometido a vivir con ellos―Dijo con una sonrisa―, además, él me dijo que ella tenía esa marca al igual que él.

―Él se la mostro? ―Pregunto el azabache con sorpresa y esta asintió, aun sin dejar de sonreír―. ¿Sabe donde trabaja?

―En la mansión de la montaña, desde aquí puede verla! ―Exclamo con alegría, mientras la señalaba―.

El azabache siguió hablando con la mujer y el albino se dedicó a llamar al capo Russo, después de que este contestara soltó:

―Sabemos dónde Geovanni tiene a Kaoru.

―Pues prepárense, mañana mismo acabemos con su juego que ya está empezando a enfermarme.

* * *

**¿Review?**


End file.
